New Hope
by Bagilia
Summary: "I hope I see you again, even if it's years later or when we are crinkly and old. I really hope that maybe we'll be in each other's lives again". She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before turning around and walking out the front door. HALEB. multi-chapter. COMPLETE.
1. Prolouge

**What if Ashley got the job? What if she had to move to New York with Hanna? Full A/N at the end **

_**PROLOUGE. **_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her_

_-Nothing. The Script_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

New York, no matter how many times Ashley Marin said it in her head, it was still hard to believe. When they had called after the seminar telling her that she had got the job, she was ecstatic for both Hanna and for her. To get away from Rosewood, a town filled with lies and violence was usually not something you would come by any day. She would be lying though if she said she wouldn't miss it, her friends and Ted of course. Ted would understand though, the troubles that Rosewood had given her and her daughter was no secret. Thinking about Hanna Ashley smiled, and wondered about her reaction. She was sure Hanna would love it. New York would be a fresh start, a clean slate for them and maybe this time they would do it right.

Landing at Rosewood airport, Ashley caught a cab home. Walking through the front door, she was greeted by a huge hug, accompanied by a single sentence

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie", Ashley replied. Unable to hold her good news in anymore, Ashley held her daughter's hands and said

"I got the job".

Hanna watched as those four words poured out of her mother's lips. The job. The one in New York. The one which required her to move miles away from Rosewood, away from the boy she loved, away from Caleb. How could she do that? Leave the person she was in love with and move to a totally different place miles away from Rosewood, to not see him every morning in school. To not feel his lips on hers, to not tug on his hair or bury her into him when she felt sad. To not talk to him, lie with him or comfort him or be comforted by him. It broke her heart. Hearing her mom ramble on about how this was another chance for them to have a normal life. Hanna felt a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Ashley stopped short at the sight of her daughter crying. Wiping Hanna's tears away, she immediately understood why she was crying. Hugging Hanna and rubbing soothing circles on her back, she whispered into her ear

"He needs to know."

Hearing her mother say those words, Hanna herself knew it was true. If she just left, without a word he would be heartbroken. Sniffing, she released herself from her mother's embrace and grabbed her purse.

She made her way to his loft; mechanically while tears streaming down her face as she knew that this was the end of her relationship. Long distance never went well; there was a green eyed monster ready to cloud your judgement every two seconds. Staring at his door, she almost couldn't bring herself to do it. After staring at it for a good solid ten minutes, Hanna mustered up the courage knocking on his door. She heard the shuffling sounds of feet and the door opened, she found herself face to face with Caleb

Caleb was worried; he had seen Hanna crying like this only once before, but that was when her best friend turned out to be psycho. He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms, as she sobbed even harder. His fingers moving up and down her back, he asked extremely quietly,

"What's wrong?"

Hanna teared up even harder, listening to the sincerity in his voice, complete with his warm hands making soothing patterns on her back. She almost wanted to say it was nothing and walk away; Hanna didn't want to break his heart. Lifting her head she replied in a shaky voice,

"Let's go inside first."

Making her way inside, Hanna sat down on the comfy sofa, wiping away her tears and mentally telling herself not to shed anymore. Caleb sat opposite to her, his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes searching her baby blues, searching for an answer. Not able to keep it in any more, Hanna picked up all the courage she had, looked into his eyes and said

"My mom got the job."

The job. Hanna had told Caleb about it a couple of weeks ago, but he always thought that she was joking. Hanna was going to go to New York. The Big Apple. Realization setting in him, Hanna found tears in his eyes

"When do you leave?" He asked, as if he was regretting the answer before it even left her mouth.

"Thursday."

Caleb quickly did the math in his head, realizing that in another three days, Hanna would be living in another state, a thousand miles away. He opened his mouth and asked a question; he never thought he would have to,

"Where does that leave us?"

"I don't know." Hanna replied, before opening her mouth to continue

"I had no idea my mom would even get the job. There were like a thousand applicants applying with her it was like a-'

"One in a million chance." Caleb finished for her bitterly, while picking at his nails. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes and said,

"What about long distance? We could try."

"Yeah and end up tracing each other's footsteps from a million miles away? Or to what only see each other twice a year?" Hanna replied, standing her ground, her voice a little less shaky as she continued what seemed to be a staring match between them.

"What else can we do?" said Caleb, knowing what was coming next, he would do anything to not break up with her, they were just returning to normal now, after Jamie, the bell and all their silly fights.

"Caleb." Hanna sighed before continuing, "There is nothing we can do, I'm moving to a place, far far way and-

"There has to be an alternative. Do you have to go?" Caleb demanded, tears now streaming down his face as he stood up and moved closer to Hanna." I love you, and I can't survive without you Hanna. Please don't go." He begged as Hanna looked at him

"I love you too and I'm really sorry Caleb, but I have to, I have to go." Hanna whispered before continuing, "I really wish I didn't have too, I would give anything to stay in Rosewood, I really would"

"This is it then?" Caleb asked feeling empty inside, "Is this goodbye?"

"I think so." Replied Hanna as she rubbed away the steady stream of tears down her face, getting up and walking towards the door, Caleb behind her. As she opened it, she paused turned back, looked at Caleb and said

"I hope I see you again, even if it's years later or when we are crinkly and old. I really hope that maybe we'll be in each other's lives again". She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before turning around and walking out the front door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

_-Impossible. Shontelle_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**A/N. **

**Hey guys! So I was struck with this idea for a story at around 1 am in the morning. Sorry if it sucks. It is a multichapter, not a one shot. As always constructive criticism accepted, I look forward to what you can help me on. Please review/favourite/follow. On another hand man the last episode of PLL was Awesome! I hope Jamie gets the bell back though. In case you didn't look in the beginning, this is if Ashley got the job and had to move to NY with Hanna. This is the prologue, first chapter will be up soon, please review :D. Thank you for reading! And to all those who reviewed/favourite my last story Thank you **

**XOXO  
Bagilia **


	2. Coffee?

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews :) They meant a lot to me. Do not own Starbucks or Apple or PLL. For the basis of this story let's pretend that Toby isn't "dead" and was a double agent, he and Spencer now live happily ever after. Sorry but no haleb interaction in the first two chapters (including this one) You just have to be patient I know where I'm going with this story**

* * *

_All that I know is I'm breathing_

_All I can do is keep breathing.  
All we can do is keep breathing_

_All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing  
All we can do is keep breathing now_

_-Keep Breathing. Ingrid Michaelson_

* * *

_5 years later_

A beverage consisting of a decoction or infusion of the roasted, ground or crushed seeds. Served hot or cold, strong or weak and sweet or bitter. Coffee. Most people drink coffee. It gets you energized and helps you do your work more efficiently, that's why coffee shops are so crowded, especially on a Monday morning

Hanna Marin parked her car, grabbed her IPhone and made her way to the Starbucks across the street, widening her eyes at the crowd; she almost wanted to walk away but her need for coffee was too large to ignore. She sighed and walked as fast as she could on her 6 inch heels. She was already late for work, a couple of minutes more wouldn't matter, right? Besides she was doing her boss a favour, at least she wouldn't fall asleep at work.

Standing at the end of a queue, Hanna started tapping her foot to the shitty background music playing, a bad she had acquired since she was six, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Hanna turned around and found herself face to face with a _very _sophisticated and business looking Spencer Hastings with a huge grin on her face. Unable to form words Hanna found herself stuttering. She hadn't seen Spencer since the day she left Rosewood, sure they kept in touch over emails and phone calls on birthdays, but it wasn't the same.

Spencer smirked at the astonishment on Hanna's face, and took the opportunity to say something, knowing that later she might not be able to get a word in edgewise.

"I'm here for a business conference. I was going to call you later, but then when I came in to get more coffee, I saw a blonde with a Prada bag and six inch high heels, tapping to what seems to be Maroon 5 and I was pretty sure I knew her", said Spencer cocking her head and still smirking

"Old habits die hard, you of all people should know that", said Hanna pointing at the empty coffee cup in her hand. "How long are you here for? Maybe we could grab some dinner today?" she asked, wanting to spend time with Spencer, somewhere other than in a coffee shop

"Uhm sure, Text me the details, I'm late for my meeting" said Spencer with an apologetic smile on her face. "But I definitely want to spend time with you before I leave". Hugging Hanna, Spencer smiled and made her way out of the coffee shop.

Hanna smiled before realizing she was now half an hour late for work, forgetting about her coffee; Hanna rushed out, glad that she had the chance to meet Spencer again.

* * *

"So if they like my presentation, I might be leaving Philly to come stay here."

"Seriously? I hope they loved it." said Hanna while she picked at her pasta; Spencer always was a fan of Italian food. "How's Toby? I haven't heard you ramble about him for some time."

Spencer swallowed some pasta before replying, "He's great. He has his own company now, sort of architecture slash carpentry thing. We're really happy." She stopped to smile before continuing "Aria's great too, she started writing. Her first book's going to be published soon. She and Ezra are going great, last thing I heard he was planning to propose."

"That's great! You think she'll let me plan her wedding dress?" exclaimed Hanna her eyes shining at the thought of her tiny friend getting married, let alone letting Hanna do her dress.

"I'm pretty sure you're her first choice, Han" replied Spencer swatting at her friend's hand. "So, what's your social life like, been to any great parties? Or any cute boys?"

"No, the parties come with the job but no boys", Hanna smiled. Opening her mouth she asked in a very quiet voice, a question that had been nagging her mind

"How's Caleb been?"

Spencer sighed and put down her fork, she should have known this question was coming. "He's okay I guess, I only saw him a couple of times after you left. He went to college somewhere in Cali. He only came back once or twice to do some work. I think you moving to New York was pretty hard on him. "

"It wasn't just hard for him, it was hard for me too; but I'm over it now, I've moved on" retorted Hanna

"You don't need to lie to me Hanna and say you've moved on. I've known you for more than ten years. I think I can read you pretty well." Spencer paused before continuing

"Why didn't you try long distance? You guys loved each other, I'm positive it could have worked if you had tried Han. Alright, maybe there would have been a few bumps and yes, you wouldn't have seen each other as much; but isn't that better than not seeing him at all", Spencer stared at Hanna.

"Look, I know I made a big mistake, I would give anything to turn back time and redo that scene, to try to save my relationship with him; but I can't. Unless some brainiac built a time machine and let me use it." Hanna grumbled, the last sentence earning herself a smile from Spencer. "Did you ever talk to him after I left?"

"I did once. I ran into him at the Brew a couple of days after you left, it was kind of awkward for both of us" said Spencer sipping her red wine

"And?" Hanna gestured for her friend to continue

"And what?"

"What did he say?" said Hanna curiously

"Nothing much. We just spoke for a couple of minutes, he just asked about you and whether you liked it there or not. I think he was hoping that you might come back." Leaning across the table, Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes and said, "Have you talked to him since you left?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does, and I'll take that as a no." Spencer said dropping a piece of half eaten garlic bread on her plate.

"What? Was I supposed to call him and talk about the weather?" said Hanna sarcastically, suddenly feeling defensive, her voice telling Spencer to drop it.

Hanna never called Caleb as it would break her heart to talk to him. Even after five years she wasn't ready to hear his voice or his laugh without breaking down.

Spencer sensed that she shouldn't push the topic any further. She cleared her throat and asked

"You wanna share dessert?"

* * *

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_-Breathe (2am). Anna Nalick_

* * *

**HIII :). Your reviews were lovely, don't forget to review this time. Same thing, constructive criticism accepted. Any suggestions are also welcome. I was astonished with the number of views/visitors to this story, it was really overwhelming. If you have any prompts PM me I have loads of time and nothing to do :) As always please read/review/favourite/follow. Thank you :D**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	3. Mystery Guy

**A/N: Again, lovely reviews :) Thank you for the favorites follows. This chapter stars my very own OC, Brooke. I changed the lyrics of The daylight a tiny bit, to fit Hanna's perspective.  
To Ruch! Happy Birthday!**

* * *

_Oh, I should sing a little bit faster  
I'm to blame for this disaster  
I'm repairing my heart for you  
Oh and I should breathe a little bit softer  
Oxygen reminds me I lost him  
I'm repairing my heart for you_

_-The Daylight. Andrew Belle_

* * *

Dreaming and drooling about her long lost boyfriend, Hanna Marin woke up to utter chaos on the bed. Her roommate Brooke was over enthusiastically jumping on Hanna's bed screaming for her to get up.

Brooke was Hanna's roommate for 4 years now. They met on the second day of college and were inseparable since then. Brooke was about 5 foot 3 inches with soft, chestnut brown bouncy hair and had perfectly toned skin. She had the type of personality which reminded Hanna a bit of Ali. Brooke was Hanna's first friend when she came to New York, and soon they became so close, like they were joined at the hip.

Rolling her eyes, Hanna sat up yawning. Brooke sat down, crossing her legs, staring at Hanna while her face bore a huge grin, which could light up the whole of New York. Staring at her best friend's face, Hanna raised her eyebrows and asked

"What?"

"Remember when I went to Cali for that vacation?"

"Yeah I do. The vacation which you could not stop talking about, and still can't?" said Hanna, a little snarky for being woken up so early.

"You remember the guy I told you about? The totally hot one?" said Brooke, blissfully oblivious to Hanna's current mood

"Mystery guy who you've been dating for the past few months? How could I forget?"

"Well, He got a job in New York and he took it!" exclaimed Brooke, smiling uncontrollably

"Wow! That's so great! At least now can I know his name?" said Hanna, genuinely happy for her friend, Brooke had been dating this mystery guy for three months, but had not told Hanna a single thing about him, claiming that she wouldn't until she came to Cali with her.

"Of course you can, but only when you meet him. He's landing in tonight and had no place to stay-

"And you told him you could stay here" Hanna finished for her, a tiny bit upset that Brooke hadn't asked first

"Right" Brooke sighed and then continued, "I was going to ask you first but, Han I was so excited that I told him he could stay. So can he? Please? Pretty Pretty Please?" Brooke begged, bobbing up and down on the bed

"Fine, but not for too long" Hanna said, giving into Brooke's pleas.

Exclaiming, Brooke tackled her friend in a huge bear hug before leaving her alone

Rolling her eyes, Hanna snuggled back down into her bed, hoping to at least go back to sleep, and maybe have those drooling dreams again…

* * *

To call or not to call? To talk or not to talk? Hearing his voice again would bring back a lot of memories to Hanna. She sat on her couch, tampering with her phone. After five years she still couldn't bring herself to delete his name from her phone, to erase all their memories completely, to let him just be a chapter in her life which she could close once it was over. New York was a change from Rosewood, but she still held onto everything from there. There was nothing she could part with; Rosewood was her life, it always would be; no matter where she went

Grabbing the TV remote Hanna flipped through the channels, desperate to find something which would take her mind off all things Rosewood. After flipping from sitcoms to movies to back to sitcoms, Hanna decided there was nothing on the television anyways. Boredom now setting into her, Hanna walked across the room and knocked on Brooke's door. After hearing a muffled "Come in" Hanna entered Brooke's room.

Brooke was sitting on the bed, slipping on a pair of shoes, getting ready to head to the airport. Sighing, Hanna sat on the bed, staring at Brooke's walls which were covered with her paintings. She was pretty artistic that way, always carried a sketchpad with her wherever she went.

"Bored?" Brooke asked

"Extremely, there are no good movies out either." Grumbled Hanna burying her head into a pillow. Laughing at her friend, Brooke made her way to the mirror adjusting her dress

"You look cute." complimented Hanna, she did. Brooke was wearing a flower patterned dress with a pair of wedges, with a simple bracelet. Questioning Brooke, she then asked

"What's this guy like?"

"He's sweet, badass but nothing serious." Said Brooke, reassuring Hanna before continuing "He's really funny, or at least he makes me laugh. He has this cute habit of picking his nails. His dressing style could use a little help though" said Brooke scrunching up her nose before concluding, "He's just a really nice guy."

"Sounds like someone's in love!" teased Hanna, happy for her best friend

"You know what? I think I really am." Brooke admitted to Hanna. "But enough about me, when are you ever going to go meet some boys? It's like you reject every guy who hits on you", said Brooke, jokingly

Offering her a small smile, Hanna twiddled her thumbs.

Running a hand through her hair, and putting on some jungle red lipstick, Brooke got ready to head to the airport. Waving at her friend, she made her way out of the house, leaving Hanna to ponder with her thoughts.

* * *

Hanna sat on the couch waiting for Brooke to come home, with her mystery guy. She had to admit it, she was pretty nervous about meeting him. Brooke seemed to like him a lot and Hanna didn't want to screw up anything for her.

Hanna had done a lot of thinking about the things that Spencer had sent. There was a question though in her head, why didn't Caleb ever call her? Granted, she broke up with him, but he never made contact either. Maybe he did not want anything to do with Hanna, maybe he was over her. Lost in her sad thoughts, Hanna almost didn't hear the voices outside the door.

Scrambling to her feet, Hanna made her way to the door.

Opening the door, Hanna found herself face to face not with just one but two familiar faces. Hanna's heart started beating loudly and irregularly as she stared at the so called 'Mystery Guy'. She found herself staring at those chocolate brown eyes, which made her weak at the knees, the cocky smirk on his face which made her palms sweat and her cheeks turn red.

Standing in front of Hanna was the guy, who had clouded her thoughts for five years, the guy who treated her with care, the guy who had seen her at her worst and at her best. Hanna found herself staring at the guy who she was in love with.

She found herself staring at Caleb Rivers.

Brooke, nudging Hanna, widened her eyes, indicating for her to introduce herself,

Taking a deep breath, Hanna mustered up all the courage she had, to say.

"Hi. I'm Hanna, nice to meet you."

* * *

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_-Somebody That I Used to Know. Gotye (feat. Kimbra)_

* * *

**A/N: Hahaaha! Cliffhanger. Review for faster results. Bet you didn't see that coming. Anyone want me to throw an OC in for Hanna? Or maybe some Wren? Or maybe some Sean? Leave it in the reviews. Does anybody know what song played in 3x16 when Emily was following Caleb? It's strangely addicting and can't seem to find it anywhere! Please tell me if you know what its called! I'm dying to hear the full song. HALEB interaction soon :). The rest is the usual pleaseeeeeeeee review:) or favourite or follow :) Thankyou**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	4. Dong Po

**A/N: Again the reviews and your reactions to the previous chapter were amazing :) and thank you to Guest who told me the name of the song :) Ayoungnovelist I just did :) **

* * *

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

-_I Won't Give Up. Jason Mraz_

* * *

"Hi. I'm Hanna, nice to meet you"

Caleb Rivers stared at the blonde beauty standing in front of him, offering him a small smile. Staring into her baby blue eyes, Caleb offered his hand to Hanna while introducing himself.

"I'm Caleb; it's nice to meet you too". Shaking her hand, Caleb felt the touch he had craved for so long, the one which had given him sleepless nights. Offering her a small smile back, Caleb released his hand back to his side, where it was picked up by Brooke.

"You know, maybe we should go inside", suggested Brooke

Following Hanna and Brooke, Caleb made his way into their house, his mind not taking in the conversation happening. He was too astonished by the fact that his girlfriend's best friend was his ex-girlfriend, for whom as much as he tried to stop it, he still had feelings for. Shaking his head to how fucked up the world could be sometimes, Caleb was brought back to harsh reality by Brooke squeezing his hand. Deciding to ponder over his thoughts later, Caleb diverted his attention to the conversation happening in front of him

Brooke was now vividly explaining to Hanna how the ride to the airport was. Listening to Brooke talking, Caleb couldn't help but stare at Hanna, who seemed genuinely interested in the conversation. Her eyes sparkling and with the smile on her face she looked beautiful. Her hair pulled back, and messy, still looked silky and soft to touch; just as he remembered it. Fidgeting with his fingers, Caleb found himself observing every detail of her, straight from her eyeliner to the color of her nails.

Hanna, aware of his gaze on her, felt her cheeks flushing. Bringing her eyes to his level, she felt tears forming in her eyes

Excusing herself, Hanna made her way to her room. Closing the door behind her, she sank down to her knees, her emotions taking control. Silently crying her eyes out, Hanna felt that she was to blame. If she had agreed to work things out with Caleb, she might not be here. She would be outside sitting next to Caleb, not sitting in her room balling her eyes out. She could be holding his hand and picking him up from the airport.

If she had worked it out with him, she wouldn't have had to go back out there and pretend that she didn't know him.

Burying her face into a pillow, Hanna continued to sob for a few minutes, before pulling herself together. Washing her face and redoing her eye makeup. She came to conclusion, no matter what, Brooke was her best friend.

She had to be there for her best friend.

* * *

Exiting her room, Hanna found the two of them laughing at something. Settling down on the armchair again, Hanna smiled at them before striking up a conversation

"So, Caleb where are you from?"

Caleb almost felt like laughing at Hanna's question. It was absurd to him that Hanna Marin, was asking where he was from. Playing along with her charade, he replied, "I grew up in foster care, so I guess you can say I'm from a lot of places"

Leaning forward, Hanna caught sight of lipstick on Caleb, her heart sinking even further, if possible. Now miserable, Hanna settled down to listen to Brooke talk about Caleb, all of which she obviously knew. Thinking about Brooke, Hanna felt sad, and maybe a tinged betrayed, but most of all she felt extremely jealous. Her eyes wandered towards Caleb, and Hanna found herself dreaming about what it might be like if they hadn't broken up.

Catching Hanna's gaze, Caleb stared at her. The both of them, their eyes now locked together, they continued to stare at each other; her eyes staring into those chocolate brown pools, while he stared at her baby blues, offering her a small smile, and breaking their gaze as the doorbell rang.

Feeling her cheeks flush again, Hanna went to answer the door. Returning with a bagful of Chinese takeout she had ordered before, Hanna set it in the kitchen before taking out the containers. Setting the table, Hanna was joined by Brooke. Before Hanna could even ask, Brooke already was answering her question

"He's in the bathroom"

"Oh."

"So?"

"What?"

Brooke rolled her eyes before asking

"Do you like him?"

"How does it even matter?"

"Because, you're my best friend. Your opinion matters." Brooke replied, making Hanna guilty. Part of her just wanted to tell about her entire truth, and tell her about her feelings for him. The other part however knew that if she ever opened her mouth how hurt, crushed, humbled and humiliated she would feel. Taking a deep breath, Hanna smiled at her and said

"He's amazing."

"Really? You're not just lying to make me happy right?" Brooke asked her scrunching up her nose.

"No, I'm not; and I think he is really lucky to have you." Hanna smiled before placing down a fork on the table, before grumbling

"Could we just eat? I'm dying of hunger"

"Sure." Brooke laughed at her friend's impatience, just as Caleb entered the room.

Taking a seat next to Brooke, Caleb asked

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" said Brooke, before continuing, "I think you ordered enough for a horse."

"I might have gone a bit overboard" said Hanna, picking up her chopsticks.

Dinner was pleasant. Just small talk between the three of them mostly about getting each other, which was completely pointless, Caleb already knew everything about Hanna and vice versa. Halfway through the meal Hanna opened her mouth

"Caleb? Could you pass me the Dong Po please?"

Caleb listened as those words came out of her mouth. The way she said those words, it sounded soft, sultry and somewhat _sexy._ The last time he had heard those words, he begged to hear them again, and time he heard her say that they were together, they were in love. Lightly smiling at Hanna, he passed it over

"Here."

"Thanks". Hanna offered him a light smile.

* * *

After dinner, Brooke sighed before speaking up,

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" She asked Caleb who, swallowed a gulp of water before replying

"Yeah, I just need to make a phone call"

"Okay. Night Han." She smiled at her friend, who was busy clearing the table.

Leaving the two of them alone, Brooke headed up to her room.

Placing his glass near the sink, Caleb sighed turning around to find Hanna walking towards the other room. Caleb opened his mouth

"Hanna". He called out softly

She froze in her tracks, not replying nor turning around to face him. Biting her lip Hanna waited to see whether he would say anything else, other than his name.

"I didn't know, about the two of you; and if it's too awkward I can stay in a hotel." Caleb said, staring at the fountain of blonde hair, just wishing she would turn around

Hanna took a deep breathe, a lone tear running down her cheek before she said softly "Don't you have a phone call to make?" before walking towards her room, not even turning back to look at him.

Closing her room door, Hanna let her tears fall. All she wanted to do right now was run into his arms; tell him that she loved him. To feel his lips on hers. To run her fingers through his hair. To hear his heartbeat. To mesh her hands with his. To bury herself into his arms.

But she couldn't. He was her best friend's boyfriend. He wasn't hers anymore. He had moved on. Maybe she had to too.

* * *

_It's hard to forget  
How much I cared  
In time I close my eyes  
It's hard to forget  
All that we shared  
In time I know we could try  
To learn to forgive  
When it's so hard to forget_

_It's hard  
Hard to forget  
So hard  
Hard to forget  
To learn to forgive  
When it's so hard to forget_

_-Hard To forget. Tyler Blackburn and Anabel Englund._

* * *

**A/N:HOLY MOTHER OF F'ING GOD. The finale was epicccccccc. What do you think is in the trunk? I think its Wilden/CeCe. The ezria scenes=pilot ezria scenes. NOOOOO haleb :'(. Cement Hand :O. I think Mona's faking it. She totally knew it was Ali. Did anyone else think of Duncan (The pilot guy from season 2) when they saw the plane? Spoby scene was awesome and sweet. When Toby cried, I felt like crying. The ENTIRE EPISODE WAS MINDBLOWING. As always, leave a review :) **

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	5. The Ex-Girlfriend

**A/N: Hey :). Again thank you for the reviews. I realized I had quite a lot of mistakes in my previous chapters, so I had one of my friends to proof read it so thus, Thank you to TheGodofallGods, for proof reading my work :D.**

**ITALICS REPRESENT DREAMS/FLASHBACKS.**

**This chapter was a bit hard to write so sorry for the long wait.**

**WARNING- it might suck like shit.**

* * *

_So break my step  
_

_And relent  
_

_Well you forgave and I won't forget  
_

_Know what we've seen  
_

_And him with less  
_

_Now in some ways  
_

_Shake the excess_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_-I will wait. Mumford & Sons._

* * *

_His hands running all over her back, her hands wrapped around his neck, toying with his hair. Their lips glued together, taking each other captive, fighting for dominance. His hands now trailing up and down her arms, causing her skin to tingle. Her knees turning to jelly, she broke for air, breathing heavy. Their noses touching. She looked into his eyes, to find them full of pure lust. Smiling at him, she let him take charge. Wasting no time; He captured his lips to hers, leading her toward the couch, and never parting from her._

Hanna Marin woke up at the sound of her alarm. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, mentally telling her brain to her shut down the dreams. He was her best friend's boyfriend, he was now off limits. It had been five years; she had to move on now. She had hoped for five years. Hoped that maybe, if fate had it they would meet each other again, fall in love with each other again, and that maybe this time it would be forever.

Stumbling out of bed, Hanna stubbed her toe. Silently cursing she made her way to the bathroom, getting ready for her usual morning run. Taking her own sweet time, Hanna got ready. She had the full week off from work, something about _renovating_. It never mattered to Hanna, she was just happy that she had a week full of sleeping late, and shopping. Washing her face, Hanna stared at the mirror in front of her, thinking about her awkward conversation with Caleb last night. Awkward didn't even begin to describe it. Her mind now bubbling of all the things she should have said to him.

Slipping on her shoes, tying her laces Hanna stood up. Running a brush through her hair, before encasing it in a high ponytail. Hanna smiled at her reflection in the floor length mirror, before walking out of her room. Shutting the door behind her softly, as to not wake anybody up; she made her way towards the door not observing the figure siting on the kitchen island, until

"Hi."

"Jesus!" Hanna almost jumped out of her bones, dropping her iPod. Turning around to face the person, who was responsible for scaring the crap out of her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" Caleb replied, a light smirk on his face. Walking towards Hanna, observing her attire he questioned "Morning run?" while raising one eyebrow

"Yeah. What are you doing up so early?" Hanna asked, curious. It was 6am in the morning; she figured that everybody would still be asleep.

"Couldn't sleep." He said folding his arms

"You and me both", Hanna muttered under her breath, before offering him a small smile, before saying

"Jet lag?"

"Sure. Let's go with that" replied Caleb. The reality being that he couldn't sleep without thinking about Hanna. Seeing her after 5 years brought back memories he thought he had repressed. Seeing her last night made him want to rethink all of his decisions. Do things he might later regret. Do things that might have caused a rift between Brooke and Hanna. Clearing his throat, he asked a question to which he had wanted an answer for the past hour

"I wanted to make some coffee. But I can't get the coffee machine to work" He trailed off when Hanna started to lightly chuckle

"Brooke didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He asked, looking sincerely confused

"The coffee machine doesn't work. We buy it from the coffee shop, two lanes up ahead" she paused before continuing. "I usually grab them on the way back from my run"

"Oh. Okay", he stared at Hanna for a few minutes, an awkward silence filling the room before it was broken by Hanna

"I should get going. I'll um, bring some coffee back." Turning her back towards Caleb as she opened the door.

"Bye"

* * *

Hanna stepped out of her room, her hair slightly damp from her shower to find Brooke on the sofa, sipping the coffee she had got earlier in the morning, watching the news.

Huffing, Hanna sat next to Brooke, opening her mouth

"Why would you watch the news?"

"Because, it's good to know what's happening around the world sometimes." Brooke smiled at her friend before continuing, "Thanks for the coffee by the way; I totally forgot to tell Caleb about it."

"It's fine" Hanna smiled back at Brooke, before asking as nonchalantly as she could "Where is he?"

"Shower" Brooke replied, draining what was left of her coffee before hesitantly asking Hanna,

"Do you think _he_ likes me?"

"What's not to like?" Hanna replied, bumping shoulders with Brooke continuing, "What makes you think he's not?"

"He's just….He's a little distant sometimes. And sometimes I still think he's still hung up on his ex-girlfriend".

Hanna pricked up her ears at this, was this her? Or not? Curiosity getting ahead of her, she asked "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah. There was this girl from one of the places he lived. He really loved her; I mean he even got shot for her!" Brooke exclaimed, placing her empty coffee cup on the table before them

"Shot?" Hanna asked nervously. It was her. Brooke was talking about her.

"Yup. About five years ago", Brooke sighed

"What happened to them?"

"She came here, to New York. She didn't want to do long distance" Brooke replied, pausing before continuing

"I mean, who does that? When you love someone, you do everything you can to be with them. He got shot for her, he was crazy about her! And she just moved, not wanting to do anything to save their relationship! She didn't even try at first; she decided to just leave, without even giving him a chance to process it. I guess she was too stubborn. I guess she didn't love him as much" She concluded, shaking her head

Fighting back the tears in her eyes, Hanna replied, "I guess she didn't"

Oblivious to them, Caleb stood in the next room, leaning on the wall. His mind taking in the conversation he had just overheard.

* * *

Spencer Hastings was in the middle of work, when she received a phone call.

"I really need a friend to talk to now"

Upon hearing Hanna's voice, filled with sadness, Spencer's mind was filled with the worst possibilities. Taking a break, she said

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"And now I don't know what's worse, the fact that my best friend hates me or that the guy I'm in love with is going out with her." Hanna concluded, tears pouring out as she leaned against her bathroom door, pouring her heart out to Spencer over the phone.

Spencer had never heard her friend so torn up before, the misery in her voice along with the sniffing she could her, made it even more worse. Hearing her talk for the past half an hour, explaining how screwed up her life had become, Spencer felt for her. She couldn't imagine Caleb and Hanna not together, they were meant to be together. They were soul mates.

Hearing no sound, Hanna wondered if she was speaking to anyone

"Spence, you there?"

Spencer jumped at Hanna's voice, taking a deep breath she said

"I am. I just… I don't know what to say right now Han. I can talk highly, and tell you that the chance of Brooke and Caleb being together are slim, I can tell you that Caleb might have feelings for you. I can tell you a whole load of things Han, but we both know that either way you're going to feel upset, about Caleb or about Brooke."

Sobbing even harder, for she knew Spencer was right she said, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You talk."

"To Brooke?"

"No, to Caleb first, tell him that you want to tell Brooke the truth."

"And then?"

"You tell her."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that Han" Spencer sighed.

"_Good luck_."

* * *

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_Love ‒ we need it now  
_

_Let's hope for some  
_

_So, we're bleeding out_

_-Hey Ho. The Lumineers_

* * *

**_A/N-_Sucked didn't it? Warned you. Please review :) although I won't blame you if you didn't, I wouldn't either, still it's worth a shot.**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	6. Exhausted

**A/N: You guys wanted Brooke to find out about them so bad :D, it's safe to say that you might be extreeemy surprised with this chapter, Again, brilliant reviews :). TheGodofallGods again, for proofreading my work, you're brilliant :* BTW I had to ask, are Hanna's eyes blue or green? I've been using blue for all the chapters :O. LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

**ITALICS REPRESENT FLASHBACKS. Btw, not soo good at writing flashbacks O.o**

**You guys were so sweet about the last chapter :). :D. C: **

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_-She Will Be Loved. Maroon 5_

* * *

Hanna took in a deep breath. Sure she was nervous. Today was the day. It had been a week since her phone call with Spencer. Caleb had moved out; found a place of his own. For a second she actually thought that things might have gone back to normal, but what was normal? Hanna Marin never lived in a world of normal. What made her think she might have a normal life now? Her life was screwed up, and somehow, someway she had to do something.

Following Spencer's advice, Hanna was going to tell Brooke about her past with Caleb, although that was step two. Step one was talking to Caleb first, something which Hanna dreaded to do. She knew that she would melt looking at him, find herself stuttering, he had her wrapped around her finger. But did he know that?

Today was the day. Brooke was working late, and then staying over at a friend's house, as it might get too late. It was perfect. Hanna had sent a text to Caleb, asking him to meet her at the bar she frequently used to visit. If she was going to do this, she was sure as hell going to need some alcohol in her. It was going to short and to the point. She would tell Caleb about her plan to tell Brooke the truth, listen to what he had to say and just leave.

Hanna pursed her lips before bundling up her hair; she had spent over an hour deciding what to wear. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to wear something which showed Caleb what he was missing out on. Something light, something sweet which showed off her curves but at the same time didn't make her look like a high school cheerleader. She had finally settled down on a turquoise blue dress, complete with sparkly turquoise pumps.

Picking up her eyeliner, Hanna sighed. She really missed him, and a little part of her hoped he did too. That maybe he had those sleepless nights, those memories which bought tears to her eyes, that state of mind when she just wanted to call him, profess her love for him, feel his lips on hers, win him back. Basically she hoped that maybe he needed her as much as she needed him

But all she had was Hope. And to quote Spencer '_hope__, it breeds eternal misery'. _Maybe she should let it go. Leave it to fate, destiny or luck for chance.

Hanna reached the bar early, for she was getting too bored at home. Taking off her coat and sitting on a bar stool, her long legs dangling, making her look more desirable than ever. Smiling nervously at the Bartender, Hanna needed to take her edge off. Ordering a shot of tequila, she downed it in less than a second, feeling no better.

Her gaze wandered around the bar, waiting for Caleb to pop up. Her glance stopped on some kids, still in high school by the look of their faces, excited to use their fake id's; to get drunk and wasted. She used to be like that, she was never the responsible one in high school, she was never a goody good prim girl who would suck up to the teachers. In other words, she was never a _Hastings. _

Her mind wandered into the past, something it was doing frequently this past month.

* * *

_It was just after Noel Khan's cabin party, senior year of high school. Spencer was off with Toby, Emily with Paige and Aria was babysitting with Fitz. Only Hanna was left. Caleb was flying in tonight from Montecito, so she was all alone._

_Drunk, she realized Caleb must have landed back in Rosewood now; after all it was past his fight duration anyways. Stumbling as she made her way to Caleb's apartment, Hanna giggled at the thought of her boyfriend's reaction to her landing up at his front door_

_Fumbling with her set of keys to his apartment, Hanna struggled to find the right one. Trying and trying Hanna eventually gave up. She rang the doorbell, banging on the door, waiting for her boyfriend to come see her. The door finally opened, and Hanna found herself staring at a shirtless Caleb standing in front of her_

_Walking in, wrapping her arms around her neck, she whispered_

"_Did I wake you?"_

_Caleb steadied Hanna, before rolling his eyes_

"_You're drunk."_

"_I'm not drunk, I had only this much to drink" Hanna let go of his neck to gesture a miniscule amount._

_Laughing at his girlfriend, Caleb sighed_

"_Really? Well then, maybe I should drop you home", he left Hanna momentarily to go find his keys, returning to find her sitting on the floor, looking at him beseechingly._

"_My mom would totally kill me, if she found out that I'm drunk and plus I came here to see you. I missed you"_

_Caleb sat down next to Hanna, shaking his head, before replying, "So, you are drunk?"_

"_It doesn't take a detective to know I am", Hanna replied, sticking out her tongue_

_Caleb stared at Hanna, laughing at her childish behavior_

"_I missed you more"_

_Smiling, moving closer, Hanna rested her forehead against Caleb's enjoying the intimacy and quietness of the night, she had really missed him. Slowly moving her lips toward his, bunching his hair, she showed him how much she missed him_

_Taken back by her sudden display of affection, Caleb quickly responded, the taste of vodka soon spreading to his mouth as their tongues meshed together. Slowly pulling back, he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, smiling as he stared into her gorgeous eyes. Slowly getting up, he offered his hand to Hanna, who struggled to get up. _

_Losing her balance in her high heels, Hanna stumbled before she was caught by Caleb. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he steadied her before sighing. Caleb picked her up, carrying her bridal style all the way to his bedroom. Hanna loved it when he carried her, she felt safe, secure in his arms._

_As he placed her down on the bed, she teased, "If getting drunk makes you carry me, I should do it more often."_

"_I carry you almost every day" Caleb teased back, throwing off her heels._

"_I should get you some coffee."_

"_I've been drinking vodka, I'd rather not mix my beverages" she said, putting on a fake British accent, wrapping her hands around Caleb._

_Chuckling Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist. His bare skin in contact with the soft material of her dress, he pulled her in for a kiss. He had missed this. Her touch, her warm scent, he missed her. Every time he went to California whether it be for a month or for a week, it always seemed like a year. Deepening the kiss, one of his hands cupping her cheek, the pad of his thumb creating a tingling sensation on her skin._

_Breaking for air, Hanna rolled her hands over his chest before cocking her head towards the side_

"_Have I ever told you how good you look shirtless?"_

* * *

"I remember when you used to get drunk like that"

Hanna was brought out of her daydream with his words, jumping off her seat, she turned around to find Caleb standing in front of her, _and boy did he look sexy in a suit_. Watching her eyes travel down him, he opened his mouth

"I just got back from work."

"oh."

Taking a seat next to hers, Caleb apologized,

"I'm sorry if you had to wait for a long time-"

He was cut off by Hanna, who brushed it off with an "it was nothing". Sitting back down, she watched him order a beer before turning towards her. Trying to ignore the awkward silence, Caleb opened his mouth to apologize for something he never got too,

"I overheard you and Brooke talking the other day, and I just wanted to apologize. She doesn't know about the two of us, and I think she came out a bit harsh."

Hanna smiled,

"It's fine, it doesn't matter". Reality being it did matter; it was what drove her to tell Brooke the truth

"It's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I think I, no we should tell Brooke the truth. About us, our relationship. I can't stand lying to her. She's my best friend. She was my only friend when I came to New York. She's like my family and I can't lie to family Caleb."

She stared at his face for a moment before continuing,

"And I also can't stand pretending not to know you. To sit and pretend that it's the first time I've met you. To listen to Brooke tell me that you like Kung-Fu flicks and that you're favourite colour is blue, because she thinks I don't know. To listen to her tell me about the numerous times she's tried to get you to have a haircut, but can't because she doesn't know the secret into making you have one." She sighed.

"I'm exhausted Caleb, Listening to Brooke, and pretending not to know you is exhausting."

Caleb had been silent al this time, not interrupting her even once. He knew how she felt. Didn't she realize he felt the same way? That maybe even he dealt with this every day from Brooke? Staring at her face for a few minutes, Caleb was lost in his thoughts. Even though he never would admit it he would always have feelings for Hanna, she was there for him in his most desperate times. She helped him with everything, went to great lengths to protect him. He still cared for her and by her behaviour over the past few weeks, he couldn't help but feel, didn't she have feelings for him too?

Clearing his throat, he said,

"You're right. We should"

Caleb stared into Hanna's eyes, an internal debate happening within him. He didn't pay attention to what she said next. He was completely divided. Hanna or Brooke? Blonde or Brunette? Rosewood or New York? He had to make a decision. He knew deep, down inside what he wanted, he was pretty sure she felt the same way too. He just had to do it.

Taking a deep breath Caleb decided

This was it.

It was now or never.

He had to at least try.

"Hanna.."

Hanna stopped talking to find Caleb staring at her. His eyes locked with hers. She found him dangerously close. So close that she could smell his minty fresh breath and his cologne together. She quickly shifted her gaze and looked down.

Placing a finger under her chin, Caleb shifted her gaze up. He stared at her for a few seconds, before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Lasting only for a few seconds, Caleb pulled away, staring at Hanna. He could see the shock in her eyes. He desperately wanted to kiss her again, but she had to make the move now. He had put himself out there. He had to know that she felt the same way too.

Hanna was taken by surprise. She wasn't expecting that. She should have known better, but the feeling of being so close to Caleb clouded her brain. The feeling of his lips on hers was something she never thought she would feel ever again. She already missed it.

Her compulsive side taking charge she wrapped her hands around Caleb before kissing him, with such passion and zest, Caleb was taken aback. His arms wrapped around her waist, he felt their tongues mesh together.

Hanna swore that when time froze the moment his lips met hers. It was just the two of them. His fingers moving along her skin, leaving a tingling sensation, the fireworks she saw the moment their tongues met. The way her knees turned to jelly, just by his actions. God, she missed this so much.

Caleb smiled into the kiss, for he knew. He knew that Hanna was his. He knew that Hanna felt the same way about him.

He knew that Hanna still loved him.

* * *

_So it goes without saying that I'm hooked on you_  
_And by now I'm out of mind with this self abuse_  
_I guess I should have looked out for myself_  
_I guess that I could have found someone else_  
_But I never met anyone_  
_Who's loving made me so damn crazy_

_Everything little thing that you do_  
_Every single word you say_  
_Every time you're looking away_  
_You got begging for more of you, more of you_

_-More of You. Mozella_

* * *

**A/N: loved it, hated it? Please review :D. and favorite and follow, It took me sooo long to write this chapter. I tried so hard to get their feelings right. Please PLEASE PLEASE review :) They really motivate me!**


	7. Fate or Destiny

**A/N: ILUVYOUGUYSSOMUCH! Do you know how excited your reviews make me? Its unbelievable how many people read this story, here I was thinking I would only get 18 reviews until chapter 6, but 38? You guys are AMAZZING. 10K+ Words! Milestone :). Plus, the story is just beginning! To the guest who asked about haleb smut, I'm not that experienced in writing. Maybe, someday :) **

* * *

"_We'll be Friends Forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet.  
'Even longer,' Pooh answered." _

"_How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."_

― _A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh_

* * *

Chemistry. An attraction that can't be quantified or explained. Chemistry is like a chemical equation, chemistry between two people must be balanced. The feelings are mutual and just like in normal chemistry; some things are just naturally drawn together and stick together. Some chemicals are easily separated whereas some chemicals are incredibly hard to separate, almost impossible and when some chemicals are mixed together they combust…and explode.

Clothes strewn across the room. Utter silence. Hanna Marin lay on her side watching his bare chest rise up as he inhaled. His eyes closed a gentle smile on his face. His arm draped around her waist. Hanna slowly shifted not wanting to wake him from what seemed to be a deep slumber. Slowly moving away, Hanna motioned to grab her phone from the bedroom. Unlocking her phone, she found herself staring at her background picture.

It was of her and her roomate

Her and her best friend

Her and the person who was always there for her

Her and Brooke

* * *

Caleb awoke to Hanna sitting on the near edge of the bed, her head buried in-between her knees, silently sobbing. Filled with concern, he called out to her softly

Hearing the concern in his voice, Hanna melted. She loved him, she really did. And after last night she had a feeling that he did too. Slowly lifting her head, she started to speak softly,

"When I came to New York, I was broken. I had left my entire life behind, my friends, my status and most of all you. You were my knight in shining armor, you were my soul mate and I left you. What Brooke said was true, I did have a choice. I just didn't see it at that time. When I came to New York, that's when I realized what I had lost, how I should have done everything to save our relationship. I was depressed and I had nobody. I was a total stranger to this huge city. A total stranger who wanted to hate it so bad, but couldn't. I was all alone. I was miserable. I had nobody to lean on, nobody to talk too...but then Brooke came in. She helped me through all my problems. She was there for me, she helped me, and she was my shoulder to lean and cry on at then of the day. She was my friend, my only friend and my best friend in the entire city."

Hanna paused to wipe the tears falling down her face, staring up at the ceiling, aware of Caleb's piercing gaze on her. Moving closer, he weaved his hand with Hanna's lightly kissing her knuckles, struggling to find the right thing to say.

Fighting back more tears, Hanna bit her lip before continuing,

"I had plans in Rosewood. I had plans for the two of us. I had visions of us getting married. Settling down in the suburbs, having kids, having a family. But one choice screwed that all up. And now I see you, five years later. And I know that I should be screaming with joy right now, but all I can think about is Brooke. She loves you. She cares about you. She is my best friend. I can't do this to my best friend." Hanna finally looked at Caleb, her eyes teary, and puffy. He mascara ruined as she waited for him to say something.

As much as she hates to do this, she has too. She can hear her heart shattering, but she can't help it. She had her chance with Caleb. She could have done everything and just maybe they might be together today, but she didn't. She lost. Brooke really loved Caleb. So did Hanna, she couldn't deny it. She loved him more than everything in the world. But she also loved Brooke. Brooke was there for her, for the past five years. Brooke was her ray of sunlight, the hand which pulled her out of the huge hole she had dug for herself. In some ways, Brooke was her savior, her guardian angel, her liberator, her hero. Brooke was her rescuer.

Brooke always made sure Hanna was happy. Didn't Brooke deserve to be happy too?

Caleb made Brooke happy; he made her smile her million dollar smile. He made her come back home bursting with happiness after their dates.

Caleb looked happy with Brooke too, Hanna had seen it on his face.

Hanna was beginning to think that maybe, Love meant wanting the other person to feel happy, even if that meant that that they couldn't stay with you.

Being in love makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. Hanna felt like that right now, but somebody had already messed her up. She had messed herself up.

It came down to one conclusion. A conclusion she always told herself.

Brooke was her best friend. She was more important than anything else. She couldn't do this to her best friend.

Caleb could almost read her thoughts, he knew how Hanna was feeling, after all he could read her well. Taking in a minute to absorb what she had said, he took a deep breath

"So, now what?"

Hanna sighed, "Maybe we have to pretend, act like it never happened."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Caleb stared at her, for a second. Wishing for once, she wouldn't care so much about others. Wishing that maybe she would rethink it. Wishing that she would change her mind.

He wished that she would choose him.

Hanna took a moment to remember everything about the night they had just spent together, possibly the last night they would spend together. The last time she would ever be with Caleb. The last time she would feel his touch, his lips or him for that matter. She wanted to treasure it, she needed to treasure it.

Slowly rising, she left Caleb to his thoughts as she got ready to go back home, go back to Brooke, lie to her face about where she had been.

She was almost ready to leave when,

"Are you sure?"

"If I think about it anymore, I won't."

"Maybe that's because you aren't."

She faced Caleb, to find sadness on his face, weaving her hand with his for the second time she said,

"I said last time that I hoped I saw you again. Hope wasn't the right word. I think it should be left to Fate or Destiny, to decide."

She turned around to walk out the door, when Caleb grabbed her by the hand. Closing the distance between them, he placed a soft kiss on her. It wasn't like last night's. It wasn't filled with passion. It wasn't filled with need.

It was a goodbye kiss.

Resting her forehead against his, she offered him a small smile before turning around and walking out the front door.

* * *

Sometimes it takes a loss to remind you who you care about the most. Sometimes you find yourself getting stronger as a result; wiser, better equipped to deal with the next disaster that comes along. Sometimes but not always.

* * *

"_Some people care too much. I think it's called love."_

― _A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh_

* * *

**A/N: As you might have realized, I have a slight Winnie The Pooh addiction. Your feelings/reactions are amazing, so review :) Thank you :) **

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	8. Secrets

**A/N: The irony about my fast updates O-o**

**Don't you guys realize that I just love toying with your hearts? Breaking them into tiny pieces is such a fun pastime!**

***Cue Evil Laughter.***

**Joking. I can't promise happiness for Haleb in the next few chapters, but there are some flashbacks! Great reviews!**

**Tvfreak13- Are you anything like Brooke? ;)**

* * *

_Under the cover of darkness, people do things they never do under  
the harsh glare of day. Decisions feel wiser. People feel older. But,  
when the sun rises, you have to take responsibility for what you did  
in the dark. And face yourself under the cold harsh light of day._

_- Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

She walks out, the feeling of his lips still on hers. Right now all she wants to do is to curl up on the sofa, with her comforter and watch 'The Lucky One' while consuming a tub of chunky monkey, balling her eyes out. Her eyes puffy and red, her mascara ruined, and her obvious sex hair don't matter to her. All that matters right now to her is making through the day. Making it through the day without blurting everything out to Brooke.

She makes no stops on the way home. No coffee, nothing. She must have ran at least five red lights, whatever. She doesn't keep track. She drives mechanically, her mind only on one thing, one person. She knows it's wrong but for some reason she can't help but think about him. His face. His smile. His touch. His voice. His laugh. His smell. It all sends her on a high, she can't help it. She's addicted to it. He's her drug. He's the person who makes her sick to her stomach. He's the person who makes her weak at her knees. He's one of the people around whom she acts herself, He doesn't judge her. He's her one true love.

And she's just lost him. That too, for the second time.

She's just lost Caleb

She's just lost her one true love.

And she hates herself for it

Hanna walks into her house, to find Brooke sprawled across the sofa, talking on the phone. Hearing Hanna come in, she hangs up. But Hanna, without thinking twice, walks into her room, ignoring the concerned looks from Brooke.

Now alone, she can't help but break down again. For the second time in five years, she's lost him. And it's all her fault. She's the one to blame. She did this. It breaks her heart even further to even think about it, but it's the only thing on her mind right now. She can't not think about it.

She hears the muffled sounds of Brooke from the other side of the door, but she chooses to ignore it. The last thing she wants right now is to come up with a stupid excuse for her breakdown. To lie to Brooke's face and pretend that she wasn't in love with Caleb. Just the thought of his name set her off again, her mind being consumed by the thoughts of last nights.

* * *

_Hanna bit her lip, stifling a moan as Caleb placed a trail of hot kisses along her neck. Sliding her hands under his shirt, Hanna felt his muscles contracting under her touch. Bringing his face back to hers, Caleb pulled her in for a deep kiss, while toying with her zipper, before moving his hands toward her waist, he let his hands roam her body, taking in her gorgeous beauty._

_Hanna tugged at his shirt, urging him to take it off, as his hands went southwards. Pleased at her suggestion, his shirt fell to a corner of the room, his lips finding her neck again. Unable to hold on any longer, Hanna let out a soft moan, a moan so sensual that it made Caleb go mad. _

_Unzipping her dress, Caleb inhaled sharply as his fingers came in contact with her soft, creamy skin. Hanna always managed to take his breath away, even after five years. His touch lingering as he slowly peeled the dress off her, his eyes darkening with every second. Taking a moment, Caleb stared at Hanna drowning in her beauty. _

_Aware of his piercing gaze, Hanna blushed slightly before pulling him towards her, taking his lips captive; a silent gesture for his silent compliment. Even after so long, he still made her blush, crimson red. Breaking for air, she looked into his eyes, those familiar chocolate brown pools to find them now full of want, full of need. Full of lust._

_Leaning backwards, Hanna let her hands roam Caleb's body, her hands digging into her back as he placed hot sloppy kisses on her neck, before landing on her pulse point. Letting go, Hanna let Caleb finish another circuit of sloppy kisses, while writhing under his touch._

_His lips dangerously close to hers, he mumbled softly_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Hanna silently nodded before she captured his lips, passionately pulling him closer to her body, needy for his touch._

_Pulling away suddenly, Caleb stared at Hanna, caressing her face before running his fingers down her stomach. Arching her back, Hanna welcomed his touch, goosebumps forming on her skin._

_Caleb loved the way Hanna reacted to his touch, the way she moved under his touch. The way she bit her lip. _

_Aware of the fact that he was teasing her, Hanna pulled him in for a kiss before mumbling with a smile on her face,_

"_Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?"_

* * *

Hanna was brought back to reality with the buzzing of her phone, relief washed over her face as she saw the familiar picture pop up. Spencer. Thank heavens.

"Hello?"

"Hey Han! Guess what happened!"

"What?" said Hanna; she could practically hear the excitement in Spencer's voice

"I got the job!"

"Oh My God!" Hanna smiled in happiness for the first time that day. She was happy for Spencer. She really was

"Han, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Han. Come on, I think I know when you're lying. Spill" Spencer commanded

Hanna sighed, "I spoke to Caleb, about telling Brooke the truth", lying. She didn't feel like revealing her night with Caleb so soon.

"Oh, Honey. What did he say?"

"He said we should wait for a few weeks." Said Hanna, and then trying to change the subject, "When do you start the new job?"

"In two weeks. And stop trying to change the subject. Now, did you tell him?"

Hanna fought back the tears in her eyes before replying in a shaky voice, "No."

"Do you plan on telling him soon?"

"No, it was five years ago anyways. He doesn't need to know."

"But Brooke does", said Spencer pointedly

"So?"

"Wouldn't you rather he found out from you than from Brooke?"

"She's not going to tell him."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I am Spence. Now can we please not talk about this?"

"We have to Han! You're hiding something huge from him!"

"Fine. Can we at least do it face to face? When you're here? It's kind of awkward having this conversation over the phone."

"Fine but we have to talk about it sometime. It's not like it's going to just fade away and disappear. A secret that big will haunt you."

"I know." Said Hanna, staring at her ceiling, tears falling down her face. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

_But as human beings, sometimes it's better to stay in the dark,  
because in the dark there may be fear, but there's also hope._

_-Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

**A/N: And maybe a HUGE Grey's Anatomy addiction :D But not as Huge as PLL.**

**Oooh, What's Hanna's secret? You'll find out soon enough! I know I took longer to update than usual, but that's cause I uhm….go distracted a bit…by rewatching PLL from the 14th episode -_-. **

**I know you're reading this, you might as well review :P. Leave what you think Hanna's secret is!**


	9. Emotional Breakdowns, mood swings

**A/N: Hi! Full A/N at the end!**

**Tvfreak13- Grey's is one of my favorite TV shows too :). **

* * *

_You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill. You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them, but eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. But the thing is it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely cause almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true_

_-Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

Brooke sat in front of the television, aimlessly flipping through channels, training her ears to listen for any noise from Hanna. For almost an hour she had sat outside Hanna's door. Begging her to come out, tell her what was wrong. She wanted to comfort Hanna, Hanna was her friend. Her best friend. But somewhere, she realized maybe, just maybe Hanna wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe it might hurt her to talk about it further. But she was there for Hanna, always.

Hearing the clicking of a door, Brooke shot up. She looked towards her right, expecting to find a Hanna in need of a hug. Instead she was surprised when Hanna looked at her and said,

"I'm going out"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Brooke." Hanna said, a bit rude. She had to get out of here. NOW. Pushing her way past Brooke she made her way out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was not going back in there. Staying in there made it even harder for her to lie to Brooke. She needed a break before she went back to the chaos that consumed her life.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the room, Brooke didn't know how to react. When she or Hanna were sad, they would sit together on the couch, sharing a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's, and watched sad movies together. This was unlike Hanna, to just leave without saying anything about where she was going, or when she would be back. Slightly hurt, that her best friend didn't need a friend right now, she picked up her coat, before walking out of the house too.

Walking around aimlessly, out of boredom, she too had no clue where she was going.

She landed up at Caleb's place. Standing outside his door, she picked up his mail. Weird. He usually got up extremely early, even if it was weekend. Ringing the doorbell, holding two cups of coffee and his mail, she waited for him to answer the door.

* * *

Caleb was taken by surprise by the doorbell. He wasn't expecting anyone.

He had the spent the entire morning thinking about Hanna. She walked out of his life, for the second time. In five years, without even letting him be a part of this decision. Why was she stubborn? Why couldn't she realize that this wasn't just her decision, it was his too. He had slept with her. He made the first move. Didn't that even matter to her? Didn't she realize that he was in love with her? He was always in love with her. He never stopped loving her. He never believed in soulmates, or love at first sight. Until he met Hanna. Hanna was the world to him. He worshiped her. He loved her. Didn't she love him too?

Throwing on a shirt, Caleb went to answer the door. A part of him was hoping that it was Hanna, regretting her decision. Telling him that she loved him, but all he had was hope.

He answered the door, to find himself face to face with a gorgeous woman, but just not the right one. He smiled at Brooke, who planted a soft kiss on him.

A kiss with no chemistry. No passion. No fireworks. It didn't make him want to smile, like Hanna's did. Nothing she did could be compared to Hanna. Hanna was something special to him, if only she realized it.

Offering Brooke a small smile, he let her into his apartment.

Taking off her jacket, huffing Brooke sat down on the couch. Taking a swig from her coffee, she glanced towards Caleb, who now sat next to her, picking up a coffee cup

"I'm bored."

"Hanna?" Caleb questioned. If Hanna was as heartbroken as he was, he would expect Brooke to be comforting her, telling her everything was okay. And not aware of the fact that Hanna was lying to her face.

"She's acting really wierd today, for some reason." She rolled her eyes

"What do you mean?" Caleb pricked up his ears, weird?

"Don't ask."

"Now you just got me curious", Caleb pretended to tease her, sincerely curious.

"It's a long story."

"You just said you were bored." Caleb pointed out. He really wanted to know. He had to get it out of Brooke somehow. Someway.

"She's just…she's acting a bit weird."

"You already said that, care to elaborate?"

Brooke rolled her eyes for the second time before sighing

"Fine….Last night, Hanna didn't come home either."

"Where was she?" Caleb lied, his mind suddenly flashing back to last night. Before he could get lost in the daydream, he shook himself out of it. He needed to know this. He couldn't afford to think about Hanna right now.

"I don't know."

"And then?"

"And then she came home and she was crying, like having an emotional breakdown or something. She just walked in and locked herself in her room." Brook leaned forward, placing her coffee cup on the table, before continuing

"And she refused to tell me, her best friend what was wrong! And believe me when I say I have comforted her through everything! I sat outside her door, for god knows how long, asking and begging her to come out and tell me what was wrong!"

Brooke huffed, knocking her head back, causing her hair to fall on her face. Brushing it off quickly, she continued

"But when she comes out, she's all pissed and doesn't want to talk about it! I tried to be a good friend and she just brushed me off saying that she was going out! She wouldn't let me give her a hug, I mean what's up with her!"

Crossing her arms, Brooke concluded, jokingly

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Hanna was pregnant again, what with all her mood swings recently."

Caleb's mind went into overdrive, pregnant. Hanna. Her? What? When?

His voice casual he asked, "Pregnant?"

"Yeah, I mean the hormones would cause you to go crazy and have mood swings like-"

Caleb cut her off, exasperated "I mean, she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, when she first came to New York, she was acting really strange. I finally convinced her to tell me."

"What?"

"Before she came to New York, she had a boyfriend. You could say they were _intimate._"

"What happened?", Caleb asked, as casual as possible. His palms sweating as he nervously twirled with Brooke's hair. Why didn't Hanna ever tell him? He was the father; didn't he have the right to know about his child?

"Oh, they broke up."

"Not them, the baby." Annoyed by how clueless Brooke could be sometime

Brooke sighed, before sadly saying,

"She lost it."

* * *

_At the end of the day hope is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't really expect it. It's like one day you realize that the fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. The castle, well, it may not be a castle. And it's not so important happy ever after, just that it's happy right now. See once in a while, once in a blue moon, people will surprise you, and once in a while people may even take your breath away._

_-Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Only tvfreak13 got it completely right :), the others got it partially right. God, is this like too cliché or something?! Anyways PLL SEASON 5!. Excited as hell. What are your thoughts about Ravenswood, the spin off series from PLL? Interesting or not? I'm still quite confused. But I will be watching the first episode, its related to this year's PLL Halloween episode! **

**HALEB INTERACTION in the next chapter :). Reviews=motivate me! Love them! Also your follows/favorites are amazing! **

**The rest is the same :D**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	10. How Could You?

**A/N: Happy Easter! Eastereggsareawesome.**

* * *

_Pain comes in all forms. The small twinge, a bit of soreness, the random pain, the normal pains we live with everyday. Then there's the kind of pain you can't ignore. A level of pain so great that it blocks out everything else... makes the rest of the world fade away, until all we can think about is how much we hurt. How we manage our pain is up to us. Pain, we ride it out, embrace it, ignore it, and for some of us the best way to manage pain is to just push through it_

_-Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

Hours later, Hanna walked in through the front door, her hair drenched from the now pouring rain. She had spent the entire day just wandering around the city, only that made it even more worse. Every corner she looked, she was reminded of Brooke or Caleb.

Now leaning against the kitchen island, Hanna stood in complete darkness. The lack of noise told her that Brooke wasn't there. Rubbing her eyes, Hanna grabbed a tub of ice cream, emptying half into a bowl. Using the back of her spoon, Hanna started to mash her ice cream, a habit which she would do, normally to take her anger out, or if she was nervous.

The words of Spencer kept flashing back in her mind. Brooke wouldn't tell Caleb right? How would it even come up, in a conversation? She wouldn't just blab out that Hanna was pregnant. Or would she? Brooke was pretty unpredictable at times, and after living with her for four years Hanna knew how Brooke could be sometimes. She could go from being incredibly smart to being a total dumbo, in less than five seconds. There was no possibility of her telling Caleb. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Right?

Hanna was brought out of her thoughts with a silent knock on the door. Figuring it was Brooke, Hanna put down her half eaten ice cream, sighing, shuffling her feet as she walked across the room, ready to apologize to Brooke for being so rude. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, words spilling out of her immediately.

"Brooke, I'm so-"

Hanna stopped midway when she noticed who was standing in front of her. Caleb. What was he doing here? After seconds of staring at him, she broke the awkward tension…or sexual tension between them

"Hi."

"Hey." He replied softly, staring into her eyes. He didn't know how he was so calm. He was here to ask Hanna about her child, _his_ child, _their_ child. How could she not tell him? He had a right to know. Was she ever going to tell him? Or was he supposed to remain oblivious to the fact for the rest of his life. Was Brooke telling him a sign from the universe in some way? Confront Hanna, ask her. And maybe for once get answers from her?

Uncomfortable under his piercing gaze, Hanna shifted slightly, before lifting her gaze from his eyes.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She's asleep at my place." Caleb stared into her eyes. Truth be told he felt angry right now, maybe even betrayed, the fact that her face, eyes were emotionless told Caleb that she had no clue why he was even here.

"Why are you here?"

"I uhm, needed to talk to you."

"Okay, Come on in." Hanna closed the door behind him, before moving towards the kitchen island, calling out.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"No." said Caleb, seriously biting his lip, before strumming the tabletop with his fingers.

"What's up? You seem really…..tense." Hanna said slowly, wondering what was coming next. Picking up her now empty ice cream bowl, she made her way towards the sink.

"I was with Brooke today, and she told me something."

The bowl fell from Hanna's hand. Her hands shivering, she bit her lip, stifling the heart wrecking sob erupting from her. Why today? Was this karma? Why just after Spencer said it?

"And I think by the way you're refusing to look at me or reply, you know what she said." He said softy, trying to contain his anger, failing as

"How could you do that?"

Hanna almost wanted to leave, tell him to leave. But she knew Caleb. And Caleb wouldn't leave until he got any answers. Wiping her face, she stood there. Not turning around to face him. Looking at him would just make things worse; she couldn't look at his face right now, definitely not right now.

"Were you ever going to tell me? Or was I never supposed to know." Caleb said, his anger now completely taking over.

"And why can't you turn around and face me. Is it because you're hiding something else?"

Hanna took a deep breath, ready to explain. But suddenly she closed her mouth. What could she say? Everything he said was true. It was her fault. She did this

"Caleb." She began softly, turning around, still not looking at him in his eyes.

"What? Are you going to tell me that there was some huge twist? That A stalked you all the way to New York and forced you to not tell me? Or maybe you didn't tell me because I wasn't the father. Is that it, were you cheating on me?"

Anger flashed into Hanna's eyes,

"Don't you dare say that, You know how much loved you."

"Did you?"

"You know I did." Hanna snarled, her mind simply correcting, _still do_.

"If you did, how could you keep that from me?"

"Caleb."

"No Hanna, I was the father. I had the right to know. Heck, I was supposed to be the first person you told."

"You think it was easy for me? Sitting in a doctor's office, nobody I knew around me?" she practically screamed.

"Then why didn't you tell me."

"Because."

"Because what Hanna, Because we broke up? Because I was more than a thousand miles away? Because-

"Because I was afraid Caleb. I was scared to death. And the day I decide to tell you, I get the courage to tell you. I lost it okay? Is that an explanation for you?"

"Why were you scared to tell me?"

"I was scared because I had no clue what you would do, whether you still loved me, whether you hated my guts. Everything, Caleb. I was scared about everything."

"So you were never going to tell me?"

Hanna knew this was coming, she said softly.

"No."

"So I wasn't even supposed to know. That I got to know because Brooke told me?"

Hanna didn't know what to say. She truly didn't know what to say.

"Unbelievable." Caleb muttered, waiting for Hanna to say something, anything.

Waiting, he realized something. Something he should have realized a long time ago.

"You know what Hanna, finally get it. You don't care, and I finally understand that. But I'm never going to understand how you could drop me so fast, and I guess I'll never know. You owe me a thousand explanations and you have all the time in the world, but you'll never take the time to explain a thing to me."

Hanna pursed her lips, ready to breakdown. She still couldn't say anything. What could she say? There was nothing to say.

"It really is unbelievable." Said Caleb softly, before turning around and walking away. He paused slightly at the door, turning around he said,

"And just for the record, I didn't hate you. I would have dropped everything and come to New York and I think you know that. I never hated you Hanna. But I cant say anything about right_ now_."

Ending his statement, Caleb walked out, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Hanna to sink to her knees and cry. Just cry. Because nothing, Nothing would be the same now.

* * *

_Cinderella walked on broken glass. Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass.  
Belle fell in love with a hideous beast. Jasmine married a common thief.  
Ariel walked on land for love and life. Snow White barely escaped a knife.  
It was all about blood, sweat, and tears, because love, means facing your biggest fears._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Review :). And the reviews again were amazing. Seriously, you have no clue how they make my day. 10 chapters. Another huge milestone. A big shoutout to all my loyal reader/reviewers. Without you guys I wouldn't have made it until here!**

** : Aww. Thanks :). I love your stories too! Please continue :D.**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	11. Pinky Swear?

**A/N: IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END. **

* * *

_Love  
Come out wherever you are  
Love  
No headlights, driving in the dark  
How am I supposed to find my heart?  
Love  
Speak quiet, barely make a sound  
Come closer now, come near so I can find you out  
So I can have you now_

_-Burn. Madi Diaz._

* * *

"It's gorgeous Spence!" Hanna exclaimed, trying to sound as happy as possible. She and Brooke had volunteered to help Spencer move into her new house.

"It is isn't it? Just imagine what it would look like once the furniture is in!"

"I think it's going to look pretty amazing", said Brooke, her eyes wandering around the huge house. It was pretty empty without the furniture, but the structure and the colours of the walls, complete with the rays of the sun bouncing off them, brought beautiful visions to the girls' eyes.

It had been a couple of nights since Caleb had come to see Hanna. If possible, he now completely avoided her. He refused to even look at her anymore, let alone talk to her. So when Brooke said that they were going to help Spencer move in and whether he wanted to tag along, he politely declined. Standing in a room with Hanna was one thing, but Hanna and Spencer; he was not sure whether he could handle the death glares.

Hanna tried to look happy; she tried not to look heartbroken. She tried not to look like her life had fallen apart. She tried not to look _broken_. She desperately wanted to talk to Spencer, and thought that today would be the best opportunity. But when Brooke offered to help, she couldn't say no without sounding like a rude bitch.

Setting down a huge cardboard box (probably filled with cushions as it weighed literally nothing), she sighed. Why did this have to happen to her? Why not anybody else? Out of all the people on this planet, why the fuck was she chosen? Was this a stupid prank the universe was playing on her? Turning around for a single second, Hanna wiped a single tear, tricking down her face as she faced the wall, before turning around, a huge fake smile on her face.

* * *

It was a rule; nobody could lie to Spencer Hastings. It was hard and fast rule. Spencer could read everybody like a book. It was a talent, every Hastings could do that.

So, when Spencer heard Hanna talk with a fake smile. And heard her small sigh; complete with a lone tear falling across her face, Spencer realized how her friend must have been feeling. And the worst part was that Spencer felt bad, that at the end of the day Hanna didn't have a friend to comfort her, eat ice cream with her, and bitch with her about Brooke and Caleb. Spencer felt bad, that her friend had to deal with her problems all alone. Knowing Hanna, she suddenly said in a sickly sweet voice, with which she knew would always get everything.

"Hey Brooke, would you mind getting the last box from the truck? I really want to finish unpacking this and I think we both know that Hanna won't."

"Sure. I'm happy too."

"Thanks." Spencer gave her a huge smile, flashing her pearly teeth for a second, just before Brooke backed out the door.

Staring at her friend, who was now unpacking what seemed like a million photo frames, Spencer enveloped her in a hug.

Hugging her, Spencer could feel Hanna break into a million pieces. Breaking down, Hanna couldn't help but cry on Spencer's shoulder. She had missed this. This was one of the reasons why she regretted leaving Rosewood. Leaving her friends behind was one of the hardest things Hanna had ever done, and her problems certainly didn't help.

Spencer could feel how vulnerable Hanna was, hearing her sob like that, It broke her heart. Hanna was her best friend since first grade. They had always stuck together. Through thick & thin. Hanna was more like a sister to her, a sister she always wished she had. Hanna was the total opposite to her, but then maybe that's what drew them together. Hearing her breakdown, Spencer wanted to go and kill the two people responsible for this. Softly, breaking the silence, which was now accompanied by her occasional hiccup, she said

"What happened?"

Hanna whispered, "Don't tell Brooke?"

"I swear."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear", Spencer latched her little finger with Hanna's, and smiling just for a second at how, even in the most grave situations, Hanna had the most childish behaviour.

"Fine. A couple of nights ago, I met up with Caleb to tell him that I wanted to tell Brooke the truth, and one thing led to another and.." Hanna ended her sentence in a very self-explanatory way.

"You slept with him?!" Spencer silently exclaimed, lightly slapping her friend on her head.

"Spence, you can't say anything okay?"

"Fine. I won't. What happened after that?"

"I told him that it couldn't happen again, that Brooke was my best friend and that I couldn't do that to my best friend."

"Okay."

"And then, Brooke told him."

"What do you mean she told him?"

"She blurted it out in a conversation, and obviously he didn't know."

"So?"

"So, He confronted me.."

"What did he say?"

"He was upset. He said that he had the right to know, but I didn't tell him."

" But you were!"

"I told him, but then he asked me why I didn't tell him even after I lost it."

"And what did you say?"

"What could I say Spence, he was right. I should have told him. I know I should have."

"And then?"

"I think he hates me now."

"Hans, come on you don't know that."

"He said it Spence! He said that he didn't hate me then, but he couldn't say anything about now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and now he just avoids me. He pretends like I don't even exist."

"Oh, sweetie."

Spencer hugged her friend once again, kissing her forehead lightly as she continued to sob, and mutter incoherent things. Spencer wished she could do something right now, tell her something soothing. But what could she say? Everything was a mess. It was like spaghetti. A huge tangled ball of mess. A mess which Spencer wished would just disappear. After five years, Hanna deserved happiness.

Lifting her head, Hanna said, "I can't do this anymore."

"You don't mean that Han."

"I do Spence."

"Hanna…"

"If I have to, I need something to happen. I need a sign that things are going to change, I need a reason to go on, I need hope"

"You know how I feel about hope Han."

"Yeah, well it's the only thing I have left. I've ru out of everything."

" I guess so."

Spencer smiled softly before brushing a few hairs of her face.

Turning around, Hanna went back to sorting the photo frames, soon distracted by Spencer's next few words.

"Han, sometimes I wish that you wouldn't spend all your time wondering what you are or who you like or whether its right for you or wrong. And Just let yourself be happy"

"I wish I would too."

Unknown to them Brooke stood right outside the door, tears falling down her face as he came to face the harsh reality of Hanna's relationship with Caleb

* * *

_Maybe were not supposed to be happy. Maybe gratitude has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful is recognizing what you have for what it is, appreciating small victories admiring the struggle it takes simply to be human. Maybe we're thankful for the familiar things we know and maybe we're thankful for the things we will never know. At the end of the day the fact that we have the courage to still be standing is reason enough to celebrate._

_-Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**Okay, maybe I might have exaggerated with the importance of this, but I had to get your attention.I had another Idea for a haleb fanfiction. Its completely AU….and Hanna's a hooker. I know, but still. How many people would be interested in reading a story like that? Please tell mee :).**

**Kay, the rest is the same, review, motivate me, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism accepted.**

**P.S. Last time, I put pll. katie's name but it didn't turn up so, again- I love your stories too! Update :D and continue lost memories :)**


	12. Lying or Caring?

**A/N: I totally agree with msalv, Spanna is so underrated on the show. Spanna, FTW!**

* * *

_"There is a universal truth we all have to face, whether we want to or not, everything eventually ends. As much as I've looked forward to this day, I've always disliked endings. Last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with a close friend. But endings are inevitable, Leaves fall, you close the book. You say goodbye. Today is one of those days for us. Today we say goodbye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable. We're moving on. But just because we're leaving, and that hurts, there's some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground. Our North Star. And the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us … Always."_

_-Alexis Castle. Castle._

* * *

Hanna stood over the sink, cleaning their plates from dinner. Her mind oblivious to the footsteps getting closer towards her, lost in her own world. A world where she was happy, where she was carefree. A world where she actually had a happy ever after, a happy ending. A prince charming. A family. Not a world which tore her world upside down. Which made her just want to run away, and never look back. She was just so tired. She couldn't do this anymore.

She was brought back to reality by the soft whisper,

"How could you do that to me?"

Hanna turned around, slowly her mind flashing the hundred, no million possibilities through her mind. Finally facing towards her, Hanna couldn't bring herself to look into Brooke's eyes. Her tear stained face, complete with her puffy eyes and broken voice, Hanna couldn't bear to look into her, and see the pain _she _had caused.

Still staring down at a fixed spot on the tiling, she took a deep breath.

"Brooke…."

"No, Hanna you were supposed to be my best friend. The person I could rely on. The person who always looked out for me. The person who always told me the _truth._ I trusted you, I confided in you. You were my best friend. You are the person with whom I share most of my happy memories. The time we went exploring the city, and made complete asses of ourselves while doing it. The time when we skipped class so that we could be the first people in line to get those concert tickets, before realizing that they only came out the next day. The point is Hanna, you were my best friend. And best friends don't do that. They don't stab each other in their backs. They don't lie to each other. They don't….. They don't….Hanna; they don't do what you did."

Brooke sighed, wiping the tears off her face before continuing

"I think I should have known. The way you looked at him…. But I always thought that you were looking out for me. That you thought that he might be a bad person or druggie or something like that. I never expected you to be in love with him."  
Brooke stared into Hanna's eyes before saying,

"I never expected you to sleep with him."

"Brooke, I was going to tell you. I really was. From the moment I realized who her was I wanted to tell you-"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was, I really was, but I thought that I should talk to him first. And I did Brooke, I mean we even agreed to tell you, but then…" Hanna trailed off. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that she slept with her boyfriend?

"You slept with him." Brooke finished for her, clenching her fists.

"I am so sorry, Brooke. I really am." Hanna stared at Brooke, pleading for forgiveness.

Angry, Brooke seethed

"Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry for what Hanna? For backstabbing me? For lying to me? For lying to him? For pretending not to know him? For not telling me? Or for sleeping with him? Because Hanna, no matter how sorry you are, It doesn't change what you did."

Brooke shook her head, before running a hand through her hair while saying,

"I think you should find another place to stay."

"Your joking right Brooke? You are right? I mean you can't be serious. It doesn't have to be like this."

"The thing is Hanna; it has to because right now, I have the incoherent need to strangle you. And I have a feeling that it won't go away. Every time I see you I am reminded of what you did. How could you do that to me? Seriously. I trusted you. And you know what Hanna, there's a line. It's a line which screams 'CAUTION, turn back, do not exceed! And you just crossed it. Its miles away Hanna. It's like a million miles away from where you are standing right now Hanna. You crossed a line. A line you weren't supposed to cross. But you didn't care, you just kept on walking, running actually. You didn't even stop to realize what damage you were causing to others. And every time I look at you, I realize that maybe you don't care about me, and I can't live with that so yeah. This roommate thing won't work anymore."

Hanna was hurt. Why couldn't Brooke realize that the reason she was going through all this was because she cared for her, because she cared for Brooke so much, that it's made her life so miserable. That the reason she lied was because she didn't want to hurt Brooke. Hanna was now knew what lying was. It was wrong. And the cold harsh reality of lying was that, No matter how hard we try to ignore it or try to deny it eventually the lies fall away, whether we like it or not. And sometimes it's a new beginning or the beginning of the end.

Picking up her keys, Hanna's hands trembled as she said,

"I'll come back tomorrow, we can talk it through."

"Hanna! There is nothing to talk about! You were my best friend, and now because of what you did, you are not. It is simple Hanna. There is nothing more to talk about!"

Anger flushed through Hanna's body.

"Why do I have to move? It's my house too."

"Let me get this straight. After all that you have done, all the pain you have caused, To me. You have the nerve to ask why you?"

"I lied to you to protect you. I care about you Brooke. I was, no still am your best friend, even if you aren't mine. I am always there for you. I wanted to see you happy, and to see you smile and is that so wrong? I mean you were my ray of sunshine when I first moved here, you made sure that I was happy. Maybe I just wanted to see you happy too… Isn't that what you've always wanted happiness? And fine you know what, if it makes you happy, I'll get out of your sight. I'll move. But it's only because I care Brooke. I care about you. Why can't you see that?

Concluded Hanna, wiping the tears streaming down her face, grabbing her keys she made her way towards the door, only stopping to say one sentence.

"We are best friends, real friends. And that means, no matter how long it takes, when you finally do decide to look back, I'll still be here."

Slowly letting herself out, Hanna made her way into her car, before breaking down into a million pieces. This was it. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed a break. She needed a vacation. She needed to escape into her dream world. Her world where she had her happy ever after. A world where she didn't have these problems. She needed a break.

* * *

_In general, lines are there for a reason: for security, for clarity. If you choose to cross the line, you pretty much do so at your own risk. So why is it, that the bigger the line, the greater the temptation to cross it? We can't help ourselves, we see a line we want to cross it. Maybe it's the thrill of trading the familiar for the unfamiliar, a sort of personal dare. Only problem is once you've crossed, it's almost impossible to go back. But, if you do manage to make it back across that line, you find safety in numbers_

_Lying is bad, or so we're told constantly from birth. Honesty is the best policy, the truth shall set you free, I chopped down the cherry tree. Whatever. The fact is lying is a necessity. We lie to ourselves because the truth, the truth freaking hurts_

_-Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

**A/N: I know, I officially suck at updating, but in my defence I had a really bad headache, I mean like not being able to move my head for the entire of yesterday type of headache and plus I really wanted to get their feelings right. I mean come on. Would you read this if Hanna didn't act like Hanna?**

**Okay, again, The complete new idea for a story. The whole Hanna being a hooker thing. I realize I didn't give you much so, this is king of the plot line. She's a hooker, he's a wealthy guy. Their paths collide in some way which I will not tell you. And thus begins their feelings/ emotional drama/love. Interested? PLEASE TELL ME.**

**Okay again. Review, motivate me. Favorite/follow, motivate me. Motivaton=lesstimetakenforupdates. Or don't. I really don't care anymore. Your response is always so overwhelming.**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	13. A break

**A/N: This time there is a**** really IMPORTANT A/N at the end. Not joking.**** Seriously.**** Important****.**

* * *

_"Every once in a while people step up, they rise above themselves, sometimes they surprise you. Sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes it can push pretty hard, but if you look close enough you find hope, in the words of children and the bars of a song, and in the eyes of someone you love, and if you're lucky, an if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back."_

_-One tree hill._

* * *

Hanna sat in her for a good thirty minutes, not moving. Even an inch. She didn't know what to do. She was tired of thinking of what to do. It was exhausting. For the past few months, her life had been a complete mess. She hadn't had the time to relax. To stop and smell the roses. To just breathe. Every second of every day was filled with problems. Problems which she was now sick of. Problems which she wished never existed, because they sucked the energy straight out of her. They drained her emotions completely. They made her miserable. They made her feel like one of those people who are so miserable that they can't be around normal people, like they'll infect the happy people. And why would anybody want to be that person? Would result in just locking yourself in a room, curling up into a ball and just be miserable forever? Hanna didn't want to be like that, she didn't want to live like that. She didn't want to be miserable anymore. She was just so sick, tired and exhausted of lying, cheating, and crying her eyes out every second of every day.

Wiping the tears off her face, Hanna started her car, making her way into the darkness of the night. Making her way mechanically, something she was doing frequently nowadays. She only wanted to be at one place right now. The place where she would feel safe. The place where she would feel secure. Out of harm's way. Safe and sound. With somebody who could comfort her. Tell her everything would be okay, even though she knew it wouldn't. The person who would do anything for her. Her true saviour, her true best friend, her true guardian angel, her true rescuer. The one person she could count on, even in the darkest of times. The person who offered her a shoulder to cry on, at the end of every day. The person who always knew what was best for her, and always brought out the best in her. The person who saved her countless number of times, and who will continue to save her. The person, who she knew loved her more than anybody on the entire planet. The person that knew her better than anyone else. The flip to her flop. The pop to her tart. The spaghetti to her meatball. The yin to her yang. The hubba to her bubba. The coca to her cola. The Starsky to her Hutch. The French to her toast.

Her best friend. Forever and always.

Parking her car, Hanna made her way across the street, stumbling as she almost tripped over what seemed like a huge rock. Whatever. It wasn't visible in the darkness. Making her way to the door Hanna knocked on the door. After a minute of no response, Hanna started to knock repeatedly, everything growing fuzzier on front of her. Her breathing now heavy and desperately short, she rang the doorbell.

"Alright! Coming" She heard the muffled voice through the door. Her knees know unsteady, Hanna took support of the railing to the right of her and her sight falling on the door mat.

The clicking of the door opening, caused Hanna to look up into a pair of baby blue eyes, paired with short cropped blonde hair, with a pissed, and now slightly worried expression on his face.

"Toby", breathed Hanna, The corners of her eyes turning even darker, fuzzier, and unclear. She stumbled forward as to enter the house only to feel her knees give way, her fall broken by Toby as she let the darkness completely consume her.

* * *

Hanna came to on a comfy king sized bed, a very worried Spencer staring into her eyes, a hand on her forehead, as if to check Hanna's temperature.

"What happened?" Hanna murmured weakly, trying to sit up, only to have herself pushed back down by a very mother like Spencer.

"You passed out, on Toby. He carried you up here." Spencer sighed before continuing, worriedly. "You're burning up."

"Ugh" Hanna trying to smother herself using the pillow next to her, only to have snatched out of her reach by Spencer.

"How long was I out for?"

"About half an hour."

"Half an hour? Great. Now I'm probably dying from some weird disease also. I seriously just love my life" muttered Hanna, sarcastically.

"Shut up. It's probably from exhaustion, or dehydration, or stress or something like that."

"Okay, Doc." Hanna joked, trying to lighten the mood, uneasy under Spencer's stare.

"Did you have any dinner?"

"I don't know. I had a little bit. But I'm not hungry." Hanna grumbled, trying to burrow herself under the covers.

"Yeah, well you're also not well. So you gotta eat something."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES. And I'm not doing this Hanna. Just wait here while I go get some food."

"Where else do I have to go? I got kicked out of my own house."

"What? Okay, actually just wait until I get you some food."

"Mmmhmm."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, kay?"

"Yeah."

Pursing her lips, Spencer made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Putting together a plate of food for Hanna, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and a small kiss on her shoulder.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted. Tired. Sick. And I'm guessing she's hungry. Even though she won't admit it."

"You're worried." Toby noticed how tense Spencer had turned.

"Of course I am! My best friend just collapsed in your arms and her life is completely screwed up. And now she tells me that she just got kicked out of her own house."

"How?"

"Honestly? I have no clue."

Picking up the plate of food for Hanna, Spencer turned around to face Toby, who smiled gently before saying,

"I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Smiling, Spencer replied. "I know that. After all, she's Hanna Marin and she's fabulous."

* * *

Putting the plate on the bedroom stand, Spencer sighed before collapsing next to Hanna on the bed.

"Eat."

"Later."

"Fine."

Propping herself up on her side, as to face Hanna, Spencer brushed a few hairs out of her face before softly asking,

"You got kicked out of the house?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Brooke kicked me out. She found out about me and Caleb."

"Again, How?"

"She overheard us talking that day."

"Oh sweetie."

"You know something; it's getting really irritating, having everything go wrong in your life. I mean in a month I have lost my best friend, my house and the love of my life" said Hanna, ticking each of them on her finger.

"I know, but I think things will get better now."

"Yeah right, how? I mean right now, I've lost everything. I've hit rock bottom."

"You haven't hit rock bottom Han, and even if you have I don't think you've lost everything. You still have me, all of us. We're here for you Hanna. Plus you have your job. This isn't the end of the world Han; you can still wade back to the surface and surprise the crap out of everybody."

Hanna smirked at Spencer's words. Twiddling with her fingers, she sighed.

"I know, I'm just so tired. I need a vacation. A break."

Weaving her hand through Hanna's, a smile on her face, Spencer whispered.

"Then let's take one."

"Right now?"

"Right now. Just you and me. And movies, and tequila and magazines and shopping and greasy food."

"A break."

"A break." Spencer confirmed, her eyes lighting up along with Hanna's before continuing,

"Maybe even a beach?"

"I would like that."

"I thought you would."

"For how long?"

"Until you feel better."

* * *

_Well, I'm gonna get out of bed every morning...breathe in and out all day long. Then, after a while I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning and breathe in and out...and, then after a while, I won't have to think about how great and perfect I had it once_

_- Sleepless in Seattle_

* * *

**A/N: HEyyyyy. Loved it? Hated it? Review! And favorite and follow. And the rest**

**Okay, now the really ****IMPORTANT**** part.**

**I am very sad to say that for about a week, this story is on**** hiatus****! I know, it sucks but I'm out of town. On vacation, a break or whatever. But as soon as I get back I will update, and I promise you the chapters will totally be worth the wait, just please bear with me :(. I don't want this to be the reason I might lose any readers.**

**Okay, and also the story is almost over, just a few more chapters and then an epilogue! I was thinking I'd start my hooker story next, or maybe do a few oneshots first. **

**Again sorry about the ****hiatus**** thingy. I know, I'm horrible…. but I promise to update as soon as I get back, kay? Keep faith, and hope.**

**Motivate! Review! Favorite! Follow! **

**XOXO**

**Bagilia.**


	14. Sorry

**A/N- I'm back bitches, and I know everything.**

**Hihihi. I'm Baaaaaack. So much stuff while I was goneee. So many stories, SO MANY REVIEWS! LOVE. LOTS OF LOVE.**

**TYSHLEY- Y U TWO NO DATING? Seriously, my hopes and dreams were true for about a few hours before they were crushed like a bugg! Coachella makes you do crazy things…..and then deny it :? *sigh.* **

**Okay QUESTION. I NEED THIS ANSWERED. LIKE DESPERATELY. REALLY DESPERATELY. **

**What music do you think Caleb listens to? And don't tell me like metal and rock and stuff like that, please name a band :). **

**Kay, I've never said this, but I hope you guys you know this but still,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters. I do however own Brooke. I also do not own Ray-Bans. Although I have many pairs **

**#PRAYFORBOSTON.**

**So, without much ado, I give to you the next chapter of New Hope. Which is ENDING SOON. In case you didn't read earlier. - Reelax. Haleb is always endgame. Keep hope :)**

* * *

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_-It Will Rain. Bruno Mars_

* * *

Caleb Rivers found himself circling that one neighborhood repeatedly. Walking up the driveway before turning away. Aimlessly kicking at non-existent stones on the ground. His hands tucked into his pockets, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tilted his head backwards, taking in the heat of the scorching sun, leaning against his car. He looked out of place. His Armani suit, clad with Ray-Ban sunglasses, his hair neatly gelled back. He looked like a businessman in the wrong place. But his work was the least of his worries right now.

It had been weeks since he last saw Brooke. More than a month since he saw Hanna. The last time he saw Brooke ended messily. Extremely messily. His hesitance to knock on that door, to look into the eyes of the person, whose heart he knows he's shattered into a billion pieces. To look at the pain he had caused was suddenly increased as he saw a curtain of blonde hair through the curtain. Hanna. Was she there? But didn't Brooke mention that she had moved out? The thought of Hanna made his hand reach instinctively reach to his phone. He had called Hanna numerous times by now, at least five times a day. Leaving messages after every call. They needed to talk. Not her talking and him going along with what she said, to actually talk. To have a conversation which didn't end in anger, tears or goodbyes. Which didn't end in one of them walking out.

Taking off his sunglasses, Caleb picked up his courage, How bad could it get? The worst thing she would do is shut the door in his face. But he had to do this. He had a guilty conscience. He had to apologize. She deserved better than this. She deserved better than him. She had to know that.

Walking up to the front door, Caleb stared at the door for a minute before raising his fist and knocking on the door. Fiddling with his tie, Caleb found himself rocking himself back and forth, immediately stopping when he heard the sound of footsteps. Hearing the clicking of the door, he straightened himself, ready to face whatever was about to be hurled at him.

Opening the door, Brooke's face fell. Staring at him, she said, anger in her voice

"Get lost." Slamming the door in his face, she turned around, walking a few steps before the repeated knocking drew her back.

"What part of get lost did you not fucking get?" She said, her voice harsh. Why did he have to show up now? Just when she was over him. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Why was here?

Running a hand through his hair, Caleb sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he expected. Clearing his throat, he replied

"I wanted to talk to you."

Laughing, Brooke felt anger rising in her chest. Fighting it down, she gave him a hard steely glare before stepping out, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her. Folding her hands tightly across her chest, as tightly as she could; she asked him, as calmly as she could.

"What?"

Taking a minute, Caleb looked at Brooke, his mind carefully framing his next words. Stuttering he said,

"I-I just….I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Her green eyes searched his brown ones, trying to see whether he was actually telling the truth, trying to search for some sign of remorse or resentment in them. That maybe he was hurting as bad as she was.

That maybe he loved her too.

Inhaling sharply, she said in small voice,

"Is that it?"

"Yeah….That's it." Caleb sighed. Offering her a small smile, he watched her turn her around and walk towards her door. Unknowingly he suddenly blurted out,

"Is Hanna here?" Suddenly aware of his words, Caleb wanted to kick himself in the face. He was such an ass. Stammering, he muttered apologies as he watched Brooke freeze in her tracks before turning around to face him.

Laughing, for some damn reason Brooke stared at him.

"No. No she isn't."

"Oh. Okay." Caleb turned around, his mind screaming for him to get out of there as fast as he could. Occupied with his thoughts, he almost didn't hear Brooke's next words.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Turning around to face Brooke, Caleb couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes.

Sighing, Brooke brushed her hair out of her face before opening her mouth,

"I haven't seen her ever since we had the fight."

Caleb shifted his gaze to her. Offering her a small smile, he said

"I really am sorry."

"I know." Brooke took a small step towards him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, before whispering in his ear,

"I think she loves you too."

Backing away, Brooke turned around and walked back into the house, leaving Caleb to his thoughts.

His mind still reeling, he made his way to his car. Placing his seatbelt on, Caleb couldn't help but reach for his phone, his fingers automatically finding her number.

Placing the phone to his ear, he waited to see whether he would get an answer this time. Upon hearing the ringtone end, Caleb sighed before taking a deep breath and leaving a message for what seemed to be at least the hundredth time.

"Hey Hanna…It's me, again. Please call me."

Tossing his phone aside, Caleb started up his car before driving off into the sunlight.

* * *

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try  
You gotta get up and try and try and try_

_-Try. P!nk._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I had serious writers block for this chapter. And I ended up talking it through with my dog (My one true love!). So again. I know If its not one of my best works**

**I don't mean to sound weird and needy right now, but whatever**

**When I first started this story I was averaging on about seven reviews per chapter, and that seems to have gone down drastically so I just wanted to know whether I've lost any readers or are you guys still out there? **

**Again the question! In case you didn't read it before here it is again,**

**What BAND or SONG do you think Caleb would listen too? Again, It is very impooortant that I get an answer for this. Thanks :)**

**#PrayForBoston.**

**Kay that's all, and please please please please don't forget to review, you have no clue how much they make my day, so please? Pretty Please?**

**Thank you :)**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	15. Scarves

**A/N: Merrrllllyyyyynnnn. So sweeeeeet. ILOVEYOU :). Brilliantttttt. And stop the compliments, I'm blushing :P.**

**_Happy One Month Birthday, New Hope! My babyyy._**

**Okay, narrowed it down to two bands, VOTE! Msalv, I need what Caleb would listen to in general. It's for my next story, Which I have already written two chapters of. Just Saying. **

**Imagine Dragons  
Mayday Parade**

**And VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**ITALICS REPRESENT DREAMS/FLASHBACKS**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.**

**And let the COUNTDOWN begin,**

**Two more chapters to go!**

* * *

_In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
-The One That Got Away. Katy Perry._

* * *

_For what seemed like the fiftieth time, Caleb walked out of Rosewood High sighing. Who in their right mind would EVER want to sit and study Russian History? Skipping class seemed like a more tempting offer to him. School was never his forte. He wasn't like one of those people who lived, breathed and ate academics. No. He considered himself more rebel. Street smart. Besides where was he going to use any of that anyways? It just entered through one ear and exited through the other. Plus he hated High school. _

_A time he would supposedly never get back. Whatever. _

_The scorching sun upon him, he made his way to his car, careful not to get caught. Sitting inside his sleek shiny Toyota, the air conditioning blasted, he could help but lean back, sighing. Turning on the radio, Caleb hummed along, completely distracted. So distracted that he didn't hear the passenger door opening, as a certain Blonde slipped in._

_Kicking her feet up on the dashboard, Hanna took off her shades before turning towards the driver. Raising his eyebrows at her, Caleb chuckled_

_"Skipping School?"_

_"I thought you could use some company" Hanna leaned forward, her lips dangerously close to his, before backing away, a light smirk on her face._

_"Tease," Caleb commented, eyeing her._

_"Like you're so innocent." Hanna rolled her eyes, before reaching into her Gucci bag, pulling out a strip of gum. Tearing it into two, she offered one to Caleb, popping one into her mouth before reclining on the seat, taking in the cool air._

_"So are we going to just sit here?"_

_"That depends," Caleb turned towards her, before gently pushing her feet off his dashboard._

_"On what?"_

_"On you."_

_"Ha Ha, Seriously. I didn't skip class to sit in this dingy parking space."_

_"Then maybe you shouldn't have skipped class."_

_"And study Russian History, without you playing with my hair? It would be too boring." She giggled, weaving her hand through his. _

_"True." Caleb sighed once again before moving both of his hands on the steering wheel, as he took off from Rosewood High._

_"So where do you wanna go?"_

_"Surprise me."_

_"Alright. Just don't kill me if we turned up in another parking lot."_

_"I wouldn't count on that."_

_Caleb laughed, placing one of his hands on her thigh, drawing patterns on her knee. Teasingly._

_Looking out of her window, Hanna wondered where they were going. Knowing Caleb, she wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in a motel room for the rest of the day. Turning towards him, Hanna stared at him. He looked so good driving. So tempting. God, why?_

_Catching her gaze, Caleb smirked. Not taking his eyes off the road, he asked her_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing." Replied Hanna quickly, turning towards her window, her cheeks a crimson red. She suddenly noticed that they had stopped. Turning around she said, puzzled_

_"Where are—"_

_She stopped short, noticing how close Caleb was to her. His hand now caressing her cheek, he leant forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips._

_Deepening the kiss, Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging on his hair. Leaning forward, she brought them closer together, as she let one of her hands roam his chest._

_His hands were now roaming freely across her back, as their tongues fought for dominance. Breaking for air, Hanna rested her forehead against Caleb's, smiling._

_Wasting no time, Caleb leant forward, ready to reel Hanna in for another kiss, but sadly disappointed as she placed a hand on his chest. Before giggling,_

_"I think we should probably get going"_

_"Or we could…." Caleb ended his sentence with a cocky smirk on his face. Hanna always did this. But he almost always managed to reel her back in._

_"No." Said Hanna firmly, her eyes locked with his, as they continued to intensely stare at each other._

_"Fine." Caleb started the car, driving for a mere five minutes before stopping._

_"Rosewood Park?"_

_"You sound disappointed."_

_"I'm just surprised."_

_"Why?"_

_"Knowing you, I probably thought that we would end up someplace with a bed."_

_"That hasn't stopped us before."_

_"Perv."_

_Caleb smiled fore grabbing her hand._

_"C'mon"_

_"Fine." _

_Walking for a wile or rather for just a few minutes, They stopped under a tree. Sitting as closely as possible, Hanna felt Caleb playing with her hair._

_"Now I probably have to wash my hair again." Pretending to complain, Hanna pouted as Caleb continued to play with her hair. Truth be told, she loved it when he did that. It sometimes sent multiple shivers down her spine._

_"Maybe I'll join you."_

_"Maybe you won't."_

_Resting her head against her knees, she almost didn't notice him taking a picture of her._

_Swatting him away, Hanna shifted slightly, but not enough._

_"Stop it. I look hideous."_

_"No you don't. You look gorgeous. Like always."_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere."_

_"It's not flattery. It's the truth."_

_Hanna blushed, again before looking at him. Moving closer, she placed a soft kiss on him before muttering. _

_"Thank you."_

_Feeling restless, Caleb murmured against her neck,_

_"Maybe we should go search for that bed now."_

_"Or maybe we could take that picture."_

_"I think the bed sounds better."_

_"Of course you would."_

* * *

Hanna sighed as she placed her clothes into her huge suitcase, her ears trained for any noise. After running out of clothes, she finally decided to come back home. Or rather now, Brooke's home. She needed to grab most of her stuff anyways, and there was no time like the present.

Actually, never was also a good time.

Moving towards her wardrobe, Hanna picked up all of her scarves, before placing them on the bed. She didn't quite remember most of them. Whatever. She didn't know half of what was in her wardrobe.

Folding them all, as neatly as possible. She was lost in her thoughts. She was taking her own sweet time, hopeful that Brooke would eventually walk in. She really wanted to talk to her. She had half a mind to barge into her room, but she knew Brooke, and if Brooke wanted to be mean, she could be mean, very mean.

She was brought out of her daze by the sound of her phone. Taking a glance at it, she tossed it aside, ignoring the call. Caleb. For the past two weeks, he had been hell bent on talking to her. At first she didn't answer, as she was on her so called break. But slowly, she began to avoid them completely. What could he possibly want now? Besides Hanna really didn't feel like talking to him right now. Actually it was the last thing on her mind. Clenching her fists around the scarf, Hanna threw it down with a sigh. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she brought both her hands to her face, brushing it off, before going back to folding. What fun.

* * *

Brooke stopped hesitantly as she saw Hanna wipe away her tears. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the open door before entering, an olive green dress in hand.

"Hey, I borrowed this a while back."

"Thanks." Hanna offered a small smile before adding it to her pile of clothes.

Cutting the awkward silence, Hanna's phone began to buzz again, causing her to sigh in exasperation, placing it on silent.

"Avoiding someone?"

Placing the last scarf down, Hanna sighed before replying quietly,

"You could say so."

"Caleb?"

Hanna inhaled sharply, not knowing what to say.

Taking a look at her, Brooke sat on her bed, before opening her mouth,

"He came to see me."

"Oh."

"He asked about you."

Hanna stopped dead in her tracks, wondering what was coming next. Should she be afraid?

"He seemed….worried."

"Great." Hanna scoffed, before returning to her packing.

"No, he really seemed worried."

"Yeah, well I don't see why he was worried."

"He was worried about you." Brooke said softly, suggestively helping Hanna fold her left over clothes.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, Hanna blurted out,

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Maybe I'm a sucker for romance and happy endings. Or maybe I still care about you. You pick."

Hanna smiled before returning to her wardrobe, now bringing her shoes along.

"Whatever, Han. I'll go now."

Leaping off the bed, Brooke walked towards the door, brushing her skirt. Stopping at the door, she turned around and watched Hanna as she continued to pack whatever was left of her room

Aware of Brooke's gaze on her, Hanna tried to continue her work as nonchalantly as she could, trying to block her thoughts out.

"Caleb told me something yesterday."

Taking a deep breath, Hanna prepared herself for the worst. Closing her eyes, she was soon shocked at Brooke's next few words.

"He told me that he loved you."

* * *

_My soul is broken_  
_Streets are frozen_  
_I can't stop these feelings melting through_  
_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh_  
_Just to have another one with you_

_-Summer Paradise. Simple Plan (Feat. Sean Paul.)_

* * *

**A/N: Phewwwww. Hardwork. A lot. Flashback was hard to write, so I just went with the flow,  
Anyways, If you didn't read at the beginning,**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**Imagine Dragons  
OR  
Mayday Parade**

**VOTE! I need it answered.**

** Pretty. Little. Ashwee. 11- this long enough and haleb enough for you? ;) I tried to make the flashback as long as possible.**

**Okay, And I said this a lot, but nobody seems to tell me anything  
so please, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM allowed, I really want to know what I can work at. **

**The rest is the same. Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	16. One Night Stands

**A/N: No, I didn't fall off a cliff and die. I just got extremely busy. I have a wedding to go to, and there's a flashmob, so practice just started O-o. Safe to say I am exhhhausted.**

**Anyways, ****I guess I could continue it. But I don't want to drag this story out too much. I guess I could stretch it out another one or two.**

**ITALICS REPRESENT DREAMS/FLASHBACKS.**

**Okay so basically, IMAGINE DRAGONS wins. The rest of the bands will be mentioned in brief too :)**

**So anyways. Read away.**

* * *

_Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love  
Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen  
It's love that leaves and breaks the seal of always thinking you would be  
Real, happy and healthy, strong and calm, where does the good go  
Where does the good go_

_-Where Does The Good Go. Tegan and Sara._

* * *

_"Once more?"_

_"No." Hanna giggled, moving away from Caleb's grip, knowing what would come next._

_"Please?"_

_"Is that you asking nicely?" Hanna questioned, busying herself as she placed the freshly dried plates back where they belonged._

_Caleb moved closer to her, placing his arms around her waist, before mumbling against the soft, creamy skin of her neck._

_"Yes."_

_Giggling, Hanna turned around to face him, she looped her arms around her neck, her lips an inch away from his, she whispered, seductively_

_"Dong Po."_

_Beginning to smile, uncontrollably, Caleb found the urge to hear it again. There was something about the way she said it. The way the words sounded as they escaped her cherry lip gloss clad lips. Somehow soft, timid yet bold. Sexy. Sultry. Just those words sent shivers down his spine, making him long to hear them, time after time. _

_"Again?"_

_"No." said Hanna, for the second time, yet much more firmly than before. She stared into his eyes, just for a second, before placing a small, soft, teasing kiss on his lips, before releasing her arms from around his necks and moving out of his grip._

_Slightly annoyed for some reason, Caleb turned around to find Hanna walking into the other room._

_"Where are you going?" He questioned, following her as they exited the kitchen._

_"Where do you think?" Hanna replied, her tone suggestive._

_Chuckling, Caleb quickened his pace, catching up to her. Taking a final step, as to stand in front of her, Caleb placed his hands around her small waist before closing the distance between them. His hand slowly travelled up, to cup her cheek, as he held her against him, their tongues meshing together._

_Breaking for air, Hanna smirked before standing on her tiptoes, to whisper, for one last time, in his ear_

_"Dong Po." _

_Smirking at Hanna, Caleb wasted no time in reeling her in for another kiss, this time with more passion and zest. Slowly leaning forward, he backed her into the wall, taking charge._

_Her back resting against the wall, Hanna responded, equally enthusiastic. Breaking for air, she let her hands move along his chest, as he placed hot sloppy kisses along her collarbone, upto her jawline. Arching her head, she felt his hands slowly moving downwards. Wasting no time, his lips found hers, as Hanna wrapped both her legs around his waist, her hands entangled in his hair as he slowly walked towards the stairs, their lips never separating. _

_Walking up the stairs, Caleb's hands found the zip of her dress, slowly tugging on it as they finally reached her bedroom. Walking in, kicking the door shut behind him, he placed Hanna carefully on the bed before climbing on top of her, Taking the time to caress her face, tucking a few hairs behind her ear, before pulling her closer to him, their bodies moving together as one…._

* * *

Hanna woke up with a start, taking a minute to observe her surroundings. It seemed nice, classy even. Turning to her side she caught sight of the man next to her. His black hair, messy. His eyes tightly closed. Hanna sighed before sitting up.

Another night, another man. Her now endless string of one night stands. She couldn't help it. She didn't want it to be like this, but hearing that there was a strong possibility that Caleb could be in love with her, she couldn't help but feel scared, scared for some god damn reason. For some reason that it was all a big joke, ready to maybe backfire in her face. It was like a huge wall had been built around her heart, and she doesn't want to let anyone in anymore. She doesn't want feel like how she felt once. She doesn't want to have her heart broken, to feel that pain. How she wishes that she could wrap her hands around him, be with him, not only physically but also emotionally, mentally. But something stops her. Something, which if disappeared would solve all her problems. Her never ending problems, which drove her to the edge.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. An endless trail of men. It just began at a bar, one night. Just for one night, she had told herself. But that one night soon turned into a week, then a fortnight, slowly growing with each man. She found it more her type actually. No emotional connections. Nothing which would screw her up. It was just her and a man for less than a day. There were no heart wrenching conversations, no heart to heart's.

Although she wouldn't admit it, Hanna wanted a relationship, an actual relationship. But the problem was that she was too scared to open up. It took her so long to get over the Caleb-Brooke incident; actually she was still getting over it.

Picking up her phone, Hanna glanced towards the recent calls list, her heart falling. He had really given up. It had been more than two weeks since his last call. She had actually gotten used to seeing his name there. Listening to his endless messages, begging her to pick up the phone to call her. But that was more than a fortnight ago. He had stopped. Completely. She missed it.

Sighing, Hanna got ready to leave, not wanting to stay in the apartment anymore. As she was getting ready to leave, she heard a sleepy voice, complete with a British accent,

"Most people stay for breakfast."

Hanna took a double take, before glancing at the man, who was rubbing his face as she stared at him. His accent sounded fake she would know, after he dropped it last night. It reminded her of Wren. Someone she hadn't seen in years now. Taking a deep breath she answered,

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Everybody eats breakfast."

"I'm not everybody."

"Of course you're not….." He stopped suggestively waiting for her name. Normally he wouldn't forget, but he was so hammered that he couldn't even remember the day.

"Hanna."

"Ted." He paused, eyeing her for a while, before opening his mouth,

"Would you like to get coffee?"

"I thought I made it clear last night."

"What? That whole one night stand thing? Yeah, you made it pretty clear."

"Then, why ask?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Well the answer's no."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too." Ending their abrupt conversation, Hanna let herself out, without paying attention to the lovebite on her neck.

* * *

Hanna made her way into Starbucks, desperate for a coffee. Why did 'Ted' have to live so far away from the cosy little apartment she was renting? Actually, the reality was that it wasn't cosy at all. It was more of a 'nothing like home' feeling. Ordering her usual, non-fat latte, Hanna strummed her fingertips on the counter, impatient.

Grabbing her coffee, Hanna turned back and started walking towards her car

Halfway through the store, Hanna stopped short, her breathing heavy as she caught sight of the guy standing about three feet away from her

The guy who she had spent weeks avoiding and secretly missed.

The guy who claimed to be in love with her,

The guy who she was and always would be in love with

She found herself staring at Caleb.

* * *

_I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

_-Criminal. Britney Spears_

* * *

**A/N: Review, Please? PLEASE? They light up my day sooo much. **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ACCEPTED,**

**To the guest who asked me which all ships I would consider writing for, here is my list**

**HannaxCaleb – PLL (duh.)**

**AndrewxSpencer – PLL**

**CristinaxOwen- Grey's Anatomy**

**DamonxElena – The Vampire Diaries**

**CarolinexTyler – The Vampire Diaries**

**CappiexCasey – Greek**

**EmmaxEthan – The Lying Game**

**NathanxHaley – One Tree Hill**

**That's it.**

**PLEASE PLEASE, review, favorite and follow.**

**XOXOXO**

**Bagilia**


	17. Part I --- Lovebite

**A/N: I know I suck, for not updating, This chapter was hard to write, but I know that it's not a valid excuse. Whatever. New Hope is an even 20 chapters, THE FINAL CHAPTER IS IN THREE PARTS. THEN THERE IS AN EPILOUGE.**

**I would advise you to read through the story before reading this, in case you've forgotten the story.**

**Therefore, With much hesitation, I give you the FIRST INSTALLMENT OF THE THREE PART FINAL CHAPTER of New Hope.**

**P. S:- you can thank pll. katie for the motivation to get this chapter up soon, without her, it would probabaly be up next week.**

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay._

_Ooh the reason I hold on_  
_Ooh cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_-Stay. Rihanna. (Feat. Micky Ekko.)_

* * *

Every person has those moments. Those moments in which time freezes. Those moments which you could wish you could redo, erase and completely wipe out from memory. Those moments which you see your entire life flashing in front of your eyes. Those moments which you wish you could hold onto forever, moments to take to your grave. If you look it, with much analysis, you realize that these that these moments actually make our life. It's moments we remember; the rest is just a blur. For example, you might lose a close friend, but you never forget the good memories shared with that person. Those memories, or moments are something you cherish for life, sometimes causing an impact on your life, your decisions.

Those moments make, and are a critical part of our lives. Or so we think.

* * *

Hanna took a deep breath before glancing at her surroundings. There was no way out of this, no way to dodge him, or his conversation. Crap. Why now?

Caleb locked his eyes with her, maneuvering his way through the busy crowds, his eyes not leaving hers as he neared her. He watched her eyes flicker, move from side to side. He watched as she bit her lip, her fingers fiddling with her hair. Yet she just stood there, she didn't even move an inch. It was like she was frozen to that spot.

Hanna's heart rate increased as he neared her, the chocolate orbs of his eyes staring into her eyes, intensely. Her feet stuck to the ground, as if someone was holding her there, she had no choice but to stare back, and bite her lip. Subconsciously knowing that he loved it when she did that.

When he was about seven steps away from her, she suddenly felt her palms sweating, something, just his presence caused butterflies in her stomach, made her heart beat faster. Made her entire mind go blank. Just his presence made her feel like she was back in high school again.

Standing in front of her, Caleb stood emotionless before opening his mouth,

"You've been avoiding me."

Shifting her gaze towards her Louis Vuitton shoes, Hanna didn't answer him, just taking deep breaths; she waited for him to say something.

Sighing, Caleb said, in a voice much softer than before.

"We need to talk."

His words began to ring in Hanna's ears. Shakily shifting her gaze, to a man dressed in a suede suit standing right behind Caleb, she struggled to come with an excuse,

"I'm sorry, I can't. Not right now. I. I'll- um. I'll call you later."

Turning her back towards him, Hanna put one foot in front of the other, ready to get the hell out of there, before-

"Hanna. Please."

For a second, Hanna fell. She heard the vulnerability in his voice and melted. He sounded so sincere. So genuine. So honest. Turning around, she stared at him, for a good minute, before inhaling sharply.

"I have about thirty minutes."

* * *

He sat opposite to her, watching as she sipped her coffee. Folding his arms on the table, he watched her for a few minutes, wondering what exactly to say. He had planned it, when he had tried to call her. But that was more than fifteen days ago, before he gave up. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath.

"Look Hanna, before I was really angry and I might have over reacted a bit."

"It's no problem." Offering him a small smile, Hanna swirled her coffee cup, fighting the urge to just wrap her arms around him.

"No, it is actually. I was a total ass and I wasn't thinking. Because if I was thinking, I would have known how scared you must have been. How you must have felt."

Caleb took a deep breath before opening his mouth again,

"And, more importantly, I never would have said half the things I said that night. So, I really am sorry, Hanna."

Staring at him for just a second, Hanna offered him a small smile, a smile which raised his hopes even higher.

Suddenly nostalgic, Caleb asked her something,

"Why didn't we ever try long distance?'

Sighing, Hanna's smile disappeared.

"Because I was an idiot." Taking a last swig of her coffee, Hanna placed it down.

"You weren't, you were practical."

"And that worked out great didn't it?"

Puzzled, Caleb questioned,

"What do you mean?"

"It's because of practicality that I lost you."

Sighing, Hanna ran her hands through her hair, bundling it up at the top before leaning back,

"I highly doubt that you wanted to talk to me because you wanted reminisce about old memories. So what did you want?"

Chucking, Caleb shook head before leaning forward, opening his mouth before closing it again, as he caught sight of something.

Something which literally crushed him.

He caught sight of the love bite on Hanna's neck.

A love bite. A tiny mark on her neck, which could be easily missed with her hair down. A mark, a mark which proved that she was with someone else. That she was over him. That she had moved on. Anger flushing over his body, Caleb pressed his knuckles tightly, turning them white.

Suddenly confused, Hanna sat up with surprise.

"Earth to Caleb." she joked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Snapping back to reality, Caleb met Hanna's eyes. Cold and emotionless, unlike before.

"What?" He questioned' his voice hard.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Said Hanna, slightly taken aback with the change in his demeanor.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Muttered Caleb, the anger in his voice evident to Hanna.

Getting up, he left without a word.

Leaving Hanna puzzled about his mood. Leaving her behind confused, Leaving her, _hurt_ for some reason.

* * *

_[Narration:]_  
_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear  
You almost feel ashamed  
That someone could be that important  
That without them, you feel like nothing  
No one will ever understand how much it hurts  
You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
And when it's over, and it's gone  
You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
So that you could have the good_

_-We Found Love. Rihanna. (Feat. Calvin Harris)_

* * *

**A/N: This time, I promise you that the next update will be within two days, I totally know how to do the next chapter, so I'm so psyched to write it :D**

**I get that I really kept a lot of people hanging, so I really apologize. Like seriously.**

** #feelinglikeadouchebag.**

**I'm sorry! And I really hope that I wont do that again! **

**But It would help if you could motivate me! Please review :) The previous ones made me smile my so called million dollar smile :)**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	18. Part II --- Scared

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii. Loved the reviews :))**

**So no long A/N's this time,**

**Kay. **

**So, read ahead for Part Two of the final chapter of New Hope,**

* * *

_"Communication. It's the first thing we really learn in life. Funny thing is, once we grow up, learn our words, and really start talking, the harder it becomes to know what to say. Or, how to ask for what we really need…  
Some things, we just don't want to hear. And some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say. They're what you do. Some things you say because there's no other choice. Some things, you keep to yourself.  
And not too often, but every now and then… some things simply speak for themselves."_

_-Meredith Grey. Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

Hanna stared at the figure disappearing into the crowd in front of her, slowly fading away, second by second. Second by second making her feel hurt.

Grabbing her bag, Hanna pushed her way through the crowds, not caring how many people she elbowed. Her eyes darting everywhere as they searched for that one person.

As they searched for Caleb.

Standing on the sidewalk, Hanna ran a hand though her hair, biting her lip as she continued to search for Caleb. Her heavy mascara clad eyes finally landing on the figure disappearing further into the distance.

Trying to walk as fast as she could on her high heels, Hanna never let him out of her sight. Walking at a fast pace, she tried to catch up to him. To talk to him. To maybe confront him about what Brooke said. To just know why he was so angry at her? Who would do that, just leave without a reason. What caused his sudden change in demeanor? Was it something she said? Or was it just her.

Was it the fact that maybe Caleb couldn't look at her anymore without letting anger taking over his body?

Pausing at the red light, Hanna switched her gaze to the signal, for just a second. Averting her gaze back to the path in front of her, her heart fell. Gone. He was gone. She had lost him in less than a second. Silently cursing, Hanna made her way back to her car, lost in her own thoughts. Lost in her depressing, self-consuming thoughts. Little did she know that Caleb was feeling the exact same way. Perhaps even more. That he was also wallowing in self-pity.

Sighing, Hanna got into her car. Putting her keys into the ignition, Hanna rested her forehead against the steering wheel. Taking deep breaths, she tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes. Even though she would never admit, Hanna had hope with Caleb. She thought that maybe one day, they could lead a normal life. Have a family. Just like the dreams she had back in Rosewood.

Rosewood. It always came back to that. If she had never left that place in the first place, she might have lead a total different life.

A life where she was happy, A life where she had no worries. A life where her biggest concern might have been whether she should order pizza home, or to go out. A life with Caleb.

A life full of happiness. Of just pure, unadulterated happiness. Or was that just too much to ask for?

Everywhere she looked, she saw people madly in love with each other. People with pretty, picture perfect lives. And there she was, with problems which drove her to the edge. The edge which she had been on for the past year. One more step and she would crack, or so she felt.

Pulling her car out, Hanna drove. She just drove. She had no clue how she got there, but she found herself in front of the oh-so familiar house. Getting out of her car, Hanna just had to knock once on the door, before she was greeted by a brunette, who held the door wide open for her, before asking

"What this time?"

* * *

"What do you think?"

"I honestly have no clue." Yawning, Spencer pulled a comforter over the two of them.

Sighing, Hanna knocked her head back further, if possible.

"Did you say anything to piss him off?"

"No."

"Did you do anything that might have pissed him off?"

"You mean, besides everything I've done?" Rolling her eyes, Hanna answered the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Then maybe he's just pissed."

"I don't think so. I mean, he even apologized for yelling at me. And then he was all why did we break up."

"Did you tell him about your countless one night stands, which you have, trying to hide from reality?"

"I am not hiding from reality!" Hanna shot Spencer a glare, which she replied too.

"Then why are you sleeping with random strangers?"

Turning to her side, so that she could look Spencer in the eyes, she whispered

"Because I'm scared. Really scared."

"Scared about what?" Spencer's eyes softened along with her tone, as she saw the expression on her friends face.

"About falling in love again."

"Hanna….."

"I don't know why. It's like there's this feeling inside of me telling me that if I do this, I'll screw it up. And I don't want too. I love Caleb, I really do. It's just that I spent more than five years getting over him. If it happens again, I don't know how long I'll take the next time."

"Hanna, you won't screw this up. You love him. Isn't that enough?"

"Love isn't always enough."

"Since when?" Taking a deep breath, Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes before exclaiming

"Even after five years, you guys are still in love with each other. Everybody in the world can see that. Why can't you? You and Caleb are meant to be together. It's like, written in the stars."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and Han so maybe you got your heart broken, That doesn't mean it's the end. You just have to give it another shot, hoping that it will turn out okay."

"I thought you didn't believe in hope."

"Even I can change my mind sometimes."

Hanna smiled at Spencer, swatting her with her hand.

Sitting up, Spencer pulled Hanna up with her, before opening her mouth again,

"So don't feel scared okay, If you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life"

Sighing, Hanna got up, scratching her neck.

Catching sight of something, Spencer's jaw whipped right open

"Maybe the reason he was pissed had something to do with the mark on your neck"

"What?" Said Hanna, leaping across to the mirror. Taking a good look, she finally noticed the lovebite on her neck.

"Oh No." She turned to Spencer, who stared pointedly at her.

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I have to tell him the truth, don't I?"

* * *

Exiting the house, Hanna made her way towards her car, a clear plan in her mind.

Starting her car, Hanna began drive again, this time a clear destination in mind.

She had to see him. She had to tell him. She had to explain. She couldn't just let it be. Spencer was right. She didn't want to end up alone her entire life. She didn't want to end up without him

She had to tell him that she loved him.

Driving, Hanna ended up at his house.

* * *

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_  
_-Just Give Me A Reason. P!nk. (Feat. Nate Ruess)_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Okay, so I hope I didn't take too long to update this time :). The next chapter is a bit hard to write, but I will update again within three days. **

**Again, motivate me, review? Please! They might make me update faster….**

**Two more chapters to go. I kinda feel sad now. **

**So, motivate meeee. Review!**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	19. Part III --- I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, If I did, I wouldn't have let Caleb leave the show, EVER. What the hell is wrong with them! If you wanna hear my rant, it's at the bottom.**

**Okay, Drumroll please!**

**Without much ado, I give to you the Final Chapter in New Hope, the epilogue is next. But this is basically the ending of the story.**

**Again, If you have forgotten the storyline, I urge you to read the story before starting the chapter.**

* * *

_"They say a good love is one that sits you down, gives you a drink of water, and pats you on top of the head. But I say a good love is one that casts you into the wind, sets you ablaze, makes you burn through the skies and ignite the night like a phoenix; the kind that cuts you loose like a wildfire and you can't stop running simply because you keep on burning everything that you touch! I say that's a good love; one that burns and flies, and you run with it!"_

_-Anonymous._

* * *

"I have to tell him the truth, don't I"

Those words echoed in Hanna's mind. Ringing in her ears, as she strummed her deep red clad fingertips against the steering wheel. She took a deep breath. For the past half an hour since she landed up in front of his house, she wasn't able to get out of the car. Physically, yes. But mentally, no.

She had it planned, at least she thought she did. When she got into her car at Spencer's she had a plan in her mind. But now, her entire mind was blank. All that was registered was those nine words. Those nine words which rang through her ears repeatedly.

She had to tell him the truth.

It was now or never, right? She would regret forever if she didn't do it. Wouldn't she?

Her hands suddenly stiffened as she closed her eyes, taking a low shallow breath, before blowing it out through her mouth.

Undoing her seatbelt, Hanna made her way out of her car, into the pouring rain. Making her way towards his house in baby steps, Hanna couldn't help but bite her lip out of nervousness.

Taking a moment, she stopped for a second, just for a second as she took in her current situation.

"Okay, This is it. We have to do this Hanna. No chickening out." She told herself silently, making her way towards his house. Stopping in front of his door, Hanna felt a strange sense of Déjà vu, Taking another deep breath, she lifted her hand. Her hand in the air, she was suddenly overcome with emotions. Her arm falling limp beside her, Hanna mustered up all of her courage. She couldn't chicken out. She had to do this. Lifting her hand for the second time, Hanna placed a loud knock on the door.

Placing the knock on the door, Hanna panicked. Panicking, she couldn't help but turn around and begin to make her way back towards her car, walking as fast as she could with her jelly legs.

"Hanna?"

Hanna froze. Raising a hand to her forehead, she heard the door close and footsteps nearing her. Turning around, she found Caleb standing less than two feet away from her, a confused expression on his face.

Biting her lip, Hanna stared at him for a second.

Damn the idiotic rain, it was making his shirt wet, sticking to his body. It was already hard enough to talk to him, this was just making it harder.

"Hanna?" He said again, slightly concerned. What was she doing here?

Waking from her day daze, Hanna sighed before twiddling with fingers.

"Caleb." Hanna stared at him again. "What you saw this morning, I can explain."

Anger, flushing through his body again,

"You don't have to explain anything, Hanna. It's fine. It's not like we're dating or anything" He said bitterly, the both of them not making any movements, not even to get out of the rain.

Taking a deep breath. Hanna stared into his eyes.

"No. I do. It meant nothing Caleb. I have spent nights hiding from my feelings, trying to get rid of them. I can't, because." Hanna stopped halfway, butterflies forming in her stomach as she prepared herself to say the next words.

"Because, I love you Caleb."

Caleb stared at her, before opening his mouth

"Hanna..-"

Interrupting him, Hanna silenced him,

"Okay. I need to say this. Otherwise I'm going to regret it my entire life. I love you Caleb. I've always loved you. But when Brooke told me that you loved me, and with everything that had happened, I couldn't help but panic. I was scared Caleb. And for weeks, I tried to get rid of the feelings that I have for you. But I can't. I love you Caleb. I love the way when you're around me, my palms get sweaty. I get butterflies in my stomach. I feel like I have no problems. When I see you Caleb, my mind goes completely blank. When I'm around you time freezes. And when you were with Brooke, I tried to block it out, but when I'm with you, it's like there's nobody else there, it's just you and me. All the people, the conversations they just disappear. It's just you and me. And I realize that maybe you don't feel the same, that maybe what Brooke said wasn't true, but I feel that way. I love you Caleb."

As she stopped to take a breath, Caleb saw this as a chance to interject.

"Hanna-"

"I'm not done." Hanna said before staring into his eyes. "I know that I made a huge mistake five years ago, and another one when I didn't tell you about the baby, but Caleb I want another chance. I don't care whether we have to start from scratch, that I might have lost all your trust. But starting from scratch is something I am willing to do Caleb. I'll do anything. The last five years have been the worst years of my life. They were the worst years, because they were the years I spent without you. The highlights of my life are with you. You are the one guy I've told everything to. The only guy who didn't go out with me because I was the popular girl. The guy who loved me as a whole, the guy who looked out for me. Hell, the guy who would do anything to protect me, which includes getting shot. The guy who knew my darkest secrets and still didn't judge me."

Hanna stopped as he took a step closer to her.

"Can I speak now? Or are you still not done?" He raised an eyebrow, as she opened her mouth again

"I love you. I've always loved you. Granted, I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you, that was the moment I realized that I loved you. That I realized that I couldn't live without you. And now all I can think about is that if you say that you don't love me, I would have sounded like a complete idiot who just poured her heart out."

Slightly smiling, Caleb raised both his eyebrows, "Now?"

Hanna nodded. Taking that as a yes, Caleb caught her hand in his, pulling her toward him as he caressed her cheek, placing a deep passionate kiss on her lips.

Releasing her hand from his grasp, Hanna placed both of her hands around his neck as she continued to kiss him with the same need and passion. Her hands entangled his hair, holding him closer to her. His hands now placed on her waist as they continued to kiss, the both of them savoring the moment. Both of them not wanting to let go. The two of them, needy for each other.

Finally breaking for air, Their foreheads rested together as they continued to catch their breath. Staring into her baby blue eyes, Caleb caressed her face, placing a soft kiss on her nose

"I love you too."

Wasting no time, Hanna pulled him in for another kiss, never wanting to let go. Wrapping both of her legs around his waist, Hanna felt in heaven. Her bones tingling, shivers going down her spine, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, the fireworks. Everything. She had missed this. She had missed him. There was nobody in the entire world who could make her feel like this.

Placing his hands strategically on the back of her thighs, Caleb felt his entire mind going blank. Hanna was his soulmate. His one true love. His safe haven. He loved her. And for five years he had hoped, hoped that they would be together. And now, here they were. Together. Again. And he wasn't going to lose her ever again. Not without a fight.

* * *

They lay in his bed, the both of them content. Her head rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as he held her tight to him, never wanting to let go. Both of their hands entwined, they enjoyed the intimacy of the night. Both of them mentally holding on to this moment.

Whispering against his chest, Hanna said

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Pulling her face up to his, Caleb placed a passionate kiss on her lips, meaning what he said. Hanna was something he never wanted to lose again. Ever. He wanted to spend his entire life with her, and he couldn't wait to.

* * *

_"Love is not an equation, it is not a contract, and it is not a happy ending. Love is the slate under the chalk, the ground that buildings rise, and the oxygen in the air. It is the place you come back to, no matter where your headed"_

_― Jodi Picoult_

_"I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

_― Nora Ephron, When Harry Met Sally_

* * *

**A/N: That's it guys. The epilogue will be up soon. And there is a really important A/N after the epilogue, so read it!**

**I really worked hard on this chapter and I hope you like it. You guys are so sweet :') Can you please review? I really wanna know what you guys thought. **

**The epilogue will be up tomorrow, its really short and I've already written most of it.**

**Now for my Caleb rant,  
I'm actually really confused about this. I'm happy for Tyler! It's a great thing for his career, but at the same time, I'm like they cant do this to my OTP! And that I want to kill Marlene King. I don't think that he's going to die or anything cause if the Spin Off does bad, they can always bring him back, right? And plus, Remember when Maya left the show? It wasn't just announced like that, they just said somebody was leaving so that it wouldn't be such a spoiler, and that got me thinking why would they tell us about Caleb? They know what the fan outrage was and that got me thinking, what if they have something up their sleeve. They wouldn't drop such a huge spoiler on us like that, or would they? I don't think that they would, and I think that they have something planned. I might be wrong though, eitherway, I'm preparing myself for a breakup. **

**Thanks for reading this :) Not just my rant but also the chapters :D**

**Please review, this chapter was the hardest, and I really wanna know how it turned out. I also love any criticism that comes with it. And all the favorites and follows.**

**Wait for the Epilogue!**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: PLEASE READ.**

** Hey guys. I absolutely loved your reviews for the last chapter. The fact that you guys love this story so much, makes me tear up :') You guys have been awesome, and I really love you guys. **

**I hope you guys don't mind a huge A/N but I have a lot of things to say before this chapter/ epilogue.**

**This is kinda like my acknowledgments, and I really wanna thank some of you. But before that, I'd probably get my ass kicked if I didn't say this,**

**TheGodOfAllGods- My best critic :3. My Grammar Nazi, My proof reader. ILOVEYOU. You're da best!**

**Okay and now onto the others. I really wanna thank all the people who rarely missed reviewing a single chapter. Merlyn, pll. katie (Who was also the motivation to get one or two chapters up. Thanks), Pretty. Little. Ashwee. 11, msalv, Ayoungnovelist. You guys were awesome and really helped mee. I love you guys :')**

**All the people who occasionaly reviewed my story, Tvfreak13, Danneis, CalebAndHannaForever, treaanne. You guys are awesome :)**

**All those who favourited my story,** **19lotta910519, BlondeLittleLiar, Ayoungnovelist, Listzomania, MerlynlovesPLL, Totaldramfan123, msalv, , prettylittleliar14, treaanne. Again, love.**

**All those who followed my story,** **BlondeLittleLiar, Listzomania, Loulabellle, MerlynlovesPLL , MsCharlotteJane, RoxyGurl808, gabyrm , laviti, , potterhead0013 , prettylittleliar14. You guys :')**

**My dog! My sweet, sweet dog. The people who helped get some of the chapters up, even when I didn't want too. The people who stuck with my story, and read it. My readers from all across the world! It really is amazing.**

**And your reviews on the last chapter were amazing. You guys are soo sweet.**

**Okay, now with great sadness I present to you the Epilogue of New hope. It is pretty short, but bear with me****.**

* * *

_"__Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"_

_"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"_

_"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."  
― Rick Riordan_

* * *

"I hate this place", Hanna grumbled as she got out of the car, taking Caleb's hand and pulling herself up.

"I know, but we're just here for like an hour. It's not that long" Comforting her, Caleb walked with her, smiling infectiously.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one carrying another human being inside you." Said Hanna, snarkily as she placed a hand, clad with a diamond ring on her huge swollen pregnant belly.

After three years of marriage, Caleb and Hanna had finally decided to start a family. A family. Something which Hanna had wanted with him since the day she told she loved him. And finally, after a few months of trying, they succeeded.

Twenty weeks later, here they were, ready for another doctor's appointment. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Hanna felt slightly nervous for some reason. And it was this nervousness she was hiding behind her snark. But Caleb knew her well enough to know how she was feeling, how she was going to react. It was one of the things he prided himself on. He was able to read her like a book.

Walking into the hospital room, Hanna plonked herself down on the bed.

Sighing, Hanna propped herself up on the hospital bed.

"When is the Doctor going to get here?"

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. She must have a held up." Comforting his wife, Caleb weaved his hand through hers, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes wandering around the room, Hanna found her mind overtaken by worries again. What if there was something wrong? What if….What if she lost this one too?

Staring at her intensely, Caleb could make out something was worrying her. The thought striking him, he took a deep breath before whispering.

"Hey, listen. Everything is going to be okay. We talked about it, remember? Don't worry."

Breathing the air out her mouth, Hanna stared into his eyes,

"What if it isn't?"

"It will be. And even it isn't, we can cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?"

"Okay." Giving in, Hanna let her mind relax before murmuring

"I love you."

Smirking, Caleb replied, "I love you too princess"

Squeezing his hand, Hanna stared into his eyes, only to have their staring match broken by the opening of the door.

Smiling, a tall women, clad in light blue scrubs a whit coat, and a British accent, made her way towards Hanna.

"Mrs. Rivers, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Can we get started now?"

"Sure" Suddenly scared, Hanna leaned back, blanking out. Dreaming actually. Her life was so perfect now. She had everything she could ever possibly dream of.

She was suddenly brought back to reality by the smearing of a cold jelly like substance on her belly.

Shuddering, she broke the silence, "That's really cold."

Smiling, the doctor lightly laughed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should probably be used to it by now." Glancing at Caleb. Hanna found his gaze fixed on her, offering her a small smile. Squeezing his hand, Hanna raised her eyebrows at him.

Breaking their gaze, Caleb asked worriedly, "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is doing very well." Smiling at Caleb, the doctor paused just for a second before shifting her gaze back to the monitor in front of her.

"Really?" Asked Hanna, surprised at her tone. She sounded doubtful.

"See for yourself." Shifting the monitor towards them, the doctor gave them both a knowing smile, before exiting the room to give them some privacy.

Smiling infectiously, Caleb laughed

"I can see the fingers."

"So can I." Her eyes shining, Hanna shifted her gaze to Caleb, smiling along with him.

"See, I told you everything would be okay."

"You're right."

Bending down, Caleb placed a soft kiss on her lips. He had everything now. They had everything now.

Shifting their gaze back to the monitor, their hands still entwined. They stayed there in silence, until..

"Caleb, Look!" Hanna practically screamed out of excitement

"What?"

"It's a boy!"

* * *

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_  
_If you stay forever, hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_- Here's To Never Growing Up. Avril Lavigne._

* * *

**A/N- That's it guys. The end. Finito. Fin. Da End.**

**Thankyou guys so much for sticking with me until the very end. It was amazing to write this story and It was even more amazing to hear you guys telling me what you thought about it.**

**Okay so, for one last time in this story, I'm going to ask you, please review! I really wanna know what you thought.**

**You guys are the best. I love you guys,**

**Don't worry, you'll hear from me soon enough :')**

**Review :) Thanks guys. I've loved every minute of writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


End file.
